Family Now
by SassyAngel05
Summary: Rory and Jess elope. The marriage, repercussions and their life after the marriage. Thank you for the reviews! LAST CHAPTER!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Family Now Author: Vona E-mail: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com Feedback: I, personally, am a huge fan of feedback:) Distribution: It's okay, just ask. Disclaimer: I hold a personal claim to Milo Ventimiglia, other than that, I don't own them:) Amy Sherman-Pallidino does. Summary: Rory and Jess elope, the wedding, the repercussions, their life after the marriage. It's obviously a Literati or Jory, or whatever you want to call them. Rating: PG, lots of kissing. A few suggestive situations, but nothing big. Classification: Romance and Angst.  
  
  
  
Proposals Chapter One  
  
  
  
Rory Gilmore flipped off the light switch and she crawled into her comfortable bed, closing her eyes. She slowly drifted off to sleep, but was jarred awake when she heard a window open. Her window. She looked around, slightly disoriented. She could hardly see, as the room was dark and she was still half asleep, but she found a familiar figure staring at her. "Jess?" She asked, her voice heavy with sleep. "Yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." "No problem. What's wrong? Is everything okay?" "Nothing's wrong. You know what, I'm just gonna leave. I didn't mean to come here. I just ended up here." He put one leg back through the window. Rory grabbed his arm. "Stay." "Stay?" "Stay." She patted the side of her bed. He crawled in, taking his shoes off. He had tears in his eyes, Rory could see them glisten from the moonlight. Rory stroked his cheek. "Talk to me, Jessy." He shook his head. "I can't." "What's wrong?" "Everything." "Everything in general or everything specific?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and Rory settled into his chest. "Everything in general. You, Missy, are the only thing that seems right in my life, and even we're complicated." "Life wouldn't be any fun without complications." "Deep." "Thanks. It's the best thing I can come up with at 1:30 in the morning without any coffee." Jess smiled a little. "So, tell me, what's messed up in your life?" "No one cares about me. My mom can't stand me, that's why she shipped me off. When I went back, my mom just told me to leave her alone and stay out of her way. My friends don't care about me. I got in trouble with them. I did some things I shouldn't have. Drinking, drugs, shoplifting, more. If my friends cared about me, I wouldn't have gotten into trouble. The whole town hates me..." "I don't." "That's only you. I've done nothing to make them like me either. Even your mother hates me. Your mother likes everyone. I suck at school. The work is easy, I just have so many other things to do, things that are more important to me. The teachers gave up on me. I have no one, no family except Luke, no future. My dad ran away from me when I was 6. I mean, what kind of guy runs away from his family? My mom is too busy going from boyfriend to boyfriend, not even noticing me. Books are my one escape. Them and you." "Oh, Jessy, you have me. I'll be your family." Jess kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much, Rory." "You do?" "I do. I never knew I could love, especially to the extent of what I feel for you." "I love you, too, Jess." They were silent for a while. Jess stroked Rory's hair and she fell back asleep. Jess watched her and her words, "I'll be your family," rang through his ears. Then, he got his idea. Slowly, he dozed off, with Rory warm in his arms.  
  
Jess woke up, still feeling sad and lonely, but slightly better. He was embarrassed about his breakdown. He had just been sitting in his bedroom, staring at the ceiling thinking about his miserable life. The next thing he had known he was at Rory's house, breaking in to see her. Only Rory would put up with him sneaking into her room and not even get angry. Rory kissed him sweetly. "You okay?" "A little better." "I wish I could do something to take all your pain away." "You don't deserve to live with pain like mine." "Is there anything I can do to help you?" "I can think of one thing." Jess began to smirk. "Oh? And what's that?" "A kiss." Rory kissed him, full of longing and sweetness. "Better?" "Try again." Rory giggled and kissed him again. He stared into her crystal blue eyes and asked quietly, "Did you mean it last night?" "What?" "That you would be my family." "Of course." "Maybe we could get married. I know we aren't dating and we haven't been, but we love each other. That's all that matters." Rory pulled away from him. "I'm 18, Jess. That's pretty young to get married. I don't think my mom is going to let me marry you. " "So, we'll find somewhere that we can elope." Rory sighed. "Hey, Rory, I'm sorry. I don't wanna freak you out." "You didn't freak me out. I'm okay. I do love you." Rory took a deep breath. "Ask me, Jess." He smiled and hopped out of bed. He got down on his knee. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?" Rory smiled, "Yes!" He jumped back up and took her in his arms. He kissed her long and hard, full of passion. Rory heard Lorelai shuffling around in the kitchen. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Rory walked into the kitchen. Lorelai was about to leave for work. Chilton was out for a professional day. "Hey, Mini-me." "Hi, Mom. You leaving?" "Mhm. I'm late, and Michel is probably doing the fun high pitched complaining voice thing, with the vein popping out on his forehead. It's going to be great to see him when I get there. I'll see you tonight. Have a good day off." "Alright." Rory hugged Lorelai tightly, "I love you, Mom." "Love you too, Rory." Lorelai slipped out the back door. Rory went back into her room.  
  
"She's gone. When do you want us to get married?" "Today." "Today? Like this very day?" "Too soon?" "No, it's fine." "I know someone in New York that will marry us. We can catch a bus. Is that good for you? I can pick you up in an hour." "Yeah, I'll be ready." "I'll bring coffee." "Good boy." "I love you, soon-to-be-Mrs. Mariano." "I love you, too." Jess kissed her again, then he went back out trough the window to avoid Babette and Morey. 


	2. Preparations

Title: Family Now Author: Vona E-mail: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com Feedback: I need feedback to breath. I'm quite partial to it:) Distribution: I don't mind, just ask. Disclaimer: I own Milo and that's it. At least that's what I wish. Amy Sherman-Pallidino is the genius behind these characters. Except for the ones you don't recognize. Summary: Rory and Jess elope, the marriage, the repercussions, life after marriage. It's Literati or whatever you wanna call it. Rating: PG Classification: Romance and sometimes it gets kind of angsty.  
  
  
  
Preparations Chapter 2  
  
He arrived back with a backpack and four cups of coffee. Rory was rushing around, packing her own backpack. She had chosen a light pink, knee-length dress she had. It was spaghetti strapped and had a sheer film of silver over it. It was the closest thing she had to a wedding dress. She packed it carefully, with shoes and two books. She had a purse in which she put her make up and hair pins. Jess walked into the kitchen to find Rory zipping the bag up. "Coffee! Drink of the Gods!" "You are a Goddess." Rory smiled, "Since when did you start saying cheesy things like that." Jess smirked and said jokingly, "Since I fell deeply and madly in love with you." "OK, we have to stop before I make myself sick. I left my mom a note that said I wouldn't be back until tomorrow. We can tell her then." Jess nodded and fingered the ring he had in his pocket. It had actually been in the Mariano family for generations. When Rob had left Liz, she had thrown the ring at the wall. Jess, being a little boy of six, didn't understand why she had tossed the ring across the room, but he had picked it up carefully, knowing that the ring was valuable. He had kept it with him since then. Now he would give it to Rory. Rory took his hand and they walked to the bus stop together.  
  
They arrived in New York City, two hours later. "Stay close to me. The church is not on the greatest side of town. I don't want you to get mugged on our wedding day." "Oh, but any other day it's okay?" "Rory, you know what I mean." "I know, but it's fun to taunt you." Jess spotted a flower stand. He took Rory to it. "Every bride needs a bouquet. Pick one." Rory looked at the selection of flowers. She chose a bouquet of roses, baby's breath, and carnations of various shades of pink. Jess bought them for her and then led her to a stone building. They stopped in front of it. They stared at it. "Are you sure you want to do this, Rory? There is no pressure from me. The last thing I want to do is to make you do something you don't want to do." "I want to marry you, Jess." "Are you ready to go in?" "Yes." They opened the heavy wooden doors and walked into the church.  
  
"Jess Mariano! I have not seen you in a long time." Jess nodded to a priest. "Hey, Father Destin." "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" The kind priest turned is eyes towards Rory and watched her with curiousity. "We want to get married. She's not Catholic, but we want to marry." "Are you sure? You're awfully young." "I love Rory more than my own life." "I love Jess more than anyone will ever understand." Father Destin studied both youths. They seemed to have a bond that was stronger than anything he had ever seen. They spoke without words. Father Destin had never even seen Jess this happy, not even when he was a child. Jess had come occasionally to the church since he was 6, mostly when he was left alone when his mother was out partying and after his father had disappeared. Father Destin had watched out for Jess, but as he had gotten older, Jess had pulled away. Then he had heard that Jess had gotten arrested and that his mother had sent him away to live with her brother in Connecticut. "I'm advising against this, Jess." "Duly noted, Father. Rory, how long until you can be ready for the ceremony?" "An hour." "Will you be able to perform the ceremony then, Father." "Alright. Do you have any witnesses?" Both teens shook their heads solemnly. The girl had looked away. Father Destin sighed. "Sister Catherine, show this young girl to the wedding room." The sister agreed and took her to a small room with a mirror and counter. Rory smiled warmly and thanked her. Sister Catherine smiled and shut the door.  
  
Rory changed into her dress and stared at her reflection. She pinned her hair up into a French twist and put a few sprigs of baby breath in it. She sprayed her hairspray. She applied some light make up and smeared some pink lip gloss on. She smiled. She hoped she looked okay, this was her wedding day. She wished Lane and her mother could be here, and her Grandma and Grandpa, and Luke... but she decided she wouldn't dwell on the fact that they weren't. She stuck her head out the door and saw Sister Catherine waiting with a license. Rory saw Jess's firm signature on his blank. She signed in her own bubbly, no nonsense hand writing. She looked up with light twinkling in her blue eyes. "I'm gettin' married." She repeated her mother's words. Sister Catherine nodded, "You two are really in love." "Yeah, we are. I know it will shock everyone that we eloped, but Jess and I are made to be together. Do you believe in soul mates, Sister?" "Not really." "I didn't either, until Jess." The Sister smiled and went to tell Father Destin and Sister Theresa that they were ready.  
  
"Are you sure about this, my Son?" Father Destin questioned. "Yeah, Rory is the only one in the world that has ever cared about me. I love her so much, it hurts. I don't know what I would do without her." "I feel a little better about the marriage, then." "Thanks for performing the ceremony, Father. It means a lot to me." "I have known you for a lot of years, Jess." "Yes, you have." "She'll watch out for you, won't she?" "She always has." Jess adjusted his tie and pinned a pink rose on his lapel. "I'm ready." Sister Catherine smiled, "Good, because Rory is too." Jess felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. He didn't know why he was nervous. It wasn't like Rory was going to back out of this. Rory loved him. He knew that. He chided himself for being nervous. He was getting married to his Angel, his innocent, pure, special Angel. 


	3. Marriage

Title: Family Now Author: Vona E-mail: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com Feedback: I love feedback. Distribution: Just ask. Disclaimer: I don't own it, Amy Sherman-Pallidino does. Summary: It's Literati. Rory and Jess elope. Rating: PG Classification: Romance and it can be angsty in some places.  
  
  
  
  
  
Marriage Chapter 3  
  
Sister Theresa started to play the wedding march. Rory began to walk down the aisle. Jess didn't think he had ever seen a more beautiful sight in his entire life. He mouthed, 'I love you.' She smiled as he reached for her hand. Father Destin began, "Okay, Jess said you two wanted to say your own vows." The two nodded. Jess went first. "I love you so much, Rory. You're my whole world. You're the light at the end of my dark tunnel. You're my North Star. I can't believe that I am lucky enough to have you. I don't deserve you. You are so innocent, pure, sweet, smart, amazing fun, beautiful, I can go on. I don't want to tarnish you, your bright light. But I need you. You are the only one who has understood me. You know what I'm feeling, thinking, sometimes before I do. I promise I will be the best husband I can be and I will love you forever." Rory grinned. "I love you, Jess. You have awakened something in me that I didn't know I had. I saw you for you. You saw me for me. There were no phony actions; we weren't acting when we were around each other. You weren't the 'bad boy' when you were with me. And I'm not Miss Perfect like everyone expects me to be. We had no secrets from each other. I always have loved you, it just took me awhile to figure it out. You are so smart, so amazing, so special. I don't know what I would do without you. When you moved back to New York, I thought my life would end. I needed you. I still do. I promise that I will be the best wife I can be. I will love you forever and will never desert you." Jess and Rory had tears in their eyes, Father Destin did too. They were so beautiful together. "Rory, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." "With this ring, I thee wed." Rory put on her silver band on Jess's ring finger. Rory had always worn it on her thumb, but it was the best she could do on such short notice. "Jess, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." "With this ring, I thee wed." He placed the ring on her finger and Rory's eyes widened in surprise. The ring was silver with heart shaped diamonds all around the band. "It's been in the Mariano family for years." Rory nodded as he slid it down her knuckle. Father Destin announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Jess took Rory in his arms and kissed her a kiss full of promise for the future. They smiled at each other. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Mariano." Jess and Rory held each other close. "Thank you for all your help." The three clergy nodded. "Good luck." Jess and Rory headed out the door, grabbing their backpacks.  
  
"So, where do we go now? You don't want to go back to Stars Hollow yet, do you?" Rory shook her head, "No. I don't want to go home yet. I know just the place. We need to get to Hartford." Jess kissed the top of her head. "Let's go." They headed to the bus stop.  
  
Rory and Jess stopped in front of a mansion. "Wow." "Yeah." Jess questioned, "Who lives here?" Rory pulled him up the stairs and rang the bell. A maid answered the door. "Is Paris here?" "Just a moment. Miss Gellar! You have company!" Paris descended the staircase and found Rory and Jess. "What are you two doing here?" "Are your parents home?" "No, just me, Nanny, and Gertrude. Why?" "Can we stay here?" "Once again, I ask, why?" "Jess and I got married. We eloped." "What? I didn't even know you guys were going out." "We weren't." "Oh! It all makes sense now. Naturally, you eloped with someone you weren't even dating!" "Paris, we love each other, Jess and I do. Please don't keep asking us questions. Can we please stay here tonight?" Paris sighed. "Fine. Congratulations, I guess." "Thanks, Paris." "No problem." Paris took them into a guest suite. "I'll see you later." They nodded as she left.  
  
"Hey, there, Mrs. Mariano." Rory pressed her forehead against Jess's. "Hi, Mr. Mariano." The gently kissed. "I'm so happy, Jessy." "I am too. I don't think I've ever been this happy. It's all because of you." "Glad to be of service." He kissed her again. "I love you, Rory. We're going to have a rough day tomorrow. You're mom is not going to be a happy camper." "That's the understatement of the century." Rory smiled weakly. "Do you regret it?" "No." "Good." They laid back on the bed and spent the rest of the night together. 


	4. Reactions

Title: Family Now Author: Vona E-mail: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com Feedback: I really would like some feedback! Distribution: Go ahead, just ask. Disclaimer: I wish I was brilliant enough to come up with the characters, but I didn't. At least most of them, the ones you don't recognize are mine. Amy Sherman-Pallidino own the rest. Summary: Rory and Jess elope. The marriage, the repercussions, and life after marriage. Literati! Rating: PG, some kissing and suggestive situations. Classification: Romance and a little Angsty.  
  
A.N.: Thank you so much for all the replies I've gotten. I don't mind getting constuctive criticism either. I realize that I didn't exactly tell you when this was taking place, so I'll tell you now:) This is in April during Rory and Jess's senior year. Yeah, they're kind of young to elope, but this is the way I wanted it. Now, as many of us like to believe, Rory and Dean have broken up a long, long time ago. So in this story, Dean is pretty much nonexistent. They broke up shortly after the end of their Junior year. He does make a brief appearance quite a ways down the line. Okay, I think that is all.  
  
  
  
Reactions Chapter 4  
  
Rory and Jess walked hand-in-hand into the Gilmore house. Lorelai was pacing in the kitchen. "Hey, Mom." "Rory! Where were you last night?" "I slept over at Paris's." "Good. See, Delinquint Boy was missing, too. For a second there, we thought you two had run off together. Of course, you didn't, you are not stupid." "Actually, Mom, Jess and I were together." "So you had a slumber party at Paris's house?" Rory took a deep breath and looked directly at her mom. Jess squeezed her hand. "Um, well, Mom, uh, Jess and I kind of got married." Rory wiggled her ring finger. "Kind of? Like it didn't really happen. You were playing pretend, right?" "I'm Rory Mariano now, Mom." Lorelai collapsed into the chair. "Are you pregnant?" "What? No! Of course not!" "So you got married to him because you woke up one morning and decided to be an idiot." "No, we got married bacause we want to be together." "If it helps, Lorelai, I love Rory more than my own life." Jess added. "No, it doesn't. First of all, you obviously don't value your life because if you did, you wouldn't have married Rory. Secondly, you have no talking priveledges in this house." "Mom! Don't talk to him that way." "I'll talk to him any way I please. You are getting this marriage anulled." "No, I'm not. I'm 18, I can do whatever I want." "Oh, really? I seriously doubt that." "You know what? I'll just pack my bags and we'll leave. I knew you wouldn't be happy for me. Who cares if I'm the happiest I've ever been in my entire life!" Rory stormed into her room and packed two suitcases and a duffle bag. "Let's go, Jess." He nodded. Rory shouted out to Lorelai, "At least I know Luke will support us! Have a nice life!" "You too! Hope you're happy together!" Rory and Jess left the house, Rory in tears. "Regret marrying me yet?" "Never." Rory grabbed Jess's hand and they started towards Luke's. Babette, who had been eavesdropping, dialed Miss Patty up to give her the news.  
  
Rory and Jess walked into the diner. Luke came grumbling over. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you." Luke saw the bags for the first time. "Why do you have bags, Rory?" Rory sighed loudly. Jess spoke, "Rory and I eloped yesterday." "Excuse me? I swear you just said you eloped." "I did." "Ok, then. Are you pregnant, Rory?" "No!" Jess started to smirk. Rory glared at him. Luke watched the two. "Oh, you stop that, Jess." He continued to smirk. Luke finally spoke again, "You just told your mom, right? And she wasn't very happy." "Right. She screamed, I screamed, it wasn't pretty. Jess and I were hoping we could stay upstairs for a little while." "Fine. Judging by the number of people who have begun to crowd around the diner and the windows, I would say the rest of the town has found out." Rory nodded. "I guess I'll go settle in." Jess picked up her suitcases and Rory dashed upstairs. "Wait! Rory! I need to carry you over the threshhold." and giggling could be heard from the diner.  
  
Jess tossed the suitcases in his bedroom and then lifted Rory up in his arms. She squealed in delight as he carried her over the threshhold, through the apartment and into his bedroom. He placed her down gently. Rory looked at him and said quietly, "The upside of being here is the good coffee is right below." Jess laughed as he began to spin her around. He danced with her, to unheard music, only the melody of their hearts. Their movements were graceful and beautiful. Rory sighed contentedly, "You are so romantic, Jess." "Only for you, Angel, only for you." "Angel?" "That's what I'm going to call you. My angel from above." Rory grinned as they continued to dance.  
  
Rory requested that they go see Lane. She wanted to tell Lane face to face that she and Jess had married. Rory and Jess set out for the walk, hands intertwined. Miss Patty cornered them first. "Hello, Rory, dahling. I heard about you two gettin' married. Are you pregnant, sweetie?" "No, Miss Patty." "Well, why on Earth did you get married?" "Because we wanted to." Miss Patty nodded knowingly, "Congratulations. It's a shame you aren't single anymore, Jess." Rory giggled as a horrified look spread across his face. "Bye, Miss Patty." They continued their walk. Babette came up next. "You got married, Doll? Congratulations." "Thanks, Babette." "Are you pregnant, Sugar?" Rory sighed. "Why does everyone ask me that?" "Because they don't know why you would marry a deliquint like me willingly." "I'm going to make a sign that says I AM NOT PREGNANT on it." Babette smiled, "I'll pass the word along. It's just that you are so young, Doll, we are just wondering why you would pin yourself down so soon." "Because I love Jess with all of my heart. And he loves me." "With all of my heart." Rory smiled. Babette grinned, "Morey and I were just like you two when we were young." "We have to go, Babette. I'll talk to you later." "Bye." Jess turned to Rory, "Do we want to be like her and Morey when they were young?" Rory shrugged as Kirk stopped them. "You got married before I even got a girlfriend. How can that be?" "I don't know. You're a real catch Kirk. I'm sure you'll find someone." Kirk nodded and left. "That was weird." "Encounters with Kirk always are." "And what amazes me is that you said all of that with a straight face." "Believe me, it was hard. I had to pinch my leg." Jess snickered as they turned into Kim's Antiques.  
  
"Lane! Where are you?" Ms. Kim popped up from behind a chest. "Lane work. No see you." "Please Mrs. Kim. I wanted to share some news with Lane." "You marry troublemaker..." "Yes. I want to tell Lane." "Five minute." "Lane!" "Over here. To the left!" Rory scanned the antiques until she saw Lane. "Guess what?" "What? Hi, Jess." "We got married." "You got married." "Yeah." "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Lane jumped up and hugged Rory, squealing together. Then Lane hugged Jess, which threw him off guard. Lane had always been kind of weary of him. "You're my best-friend-in-law!" "Yeah, I guess so. Imagine that." Lane rolled her eyes and turned back to Rory. "So tell me about your wedding. Where are you going to honeymoon?" Jess sighed inaudibly. He wanted to take Rory somewhere special for their honeymoon, but didn't know where to go. They were both still in school, senior year almost ending, and finals and graduation coming up. Rory spoke for him, "Well, we went to New York and a priest married us in a cathedral. Jess bought me flowers. I wore my pink dress." "The shiney silvery one?" "That one. We went Paris's for the night. We haven't done the whole honeymoon thing, yet." "I'm so happy for you. I wish I could have been there." "Me too." "You're life is always so exciting." "Sure. My mom and I aren't speaking." "I never thought that could happen. The mother/daughter drama is supposed to be between me and my mom, not you and Lorelai." "I know. We're living at Luke's, if you need me." "Okay." "LANE!" Mrs. Kim screeched. "Guess that's our cue to leave. See ya later, Lane." "Bye, Rory, Jess. Congrats!" "Thanks." The two left the antique store. 


	5. Back to School

Well, I'm getting tired of writing the disclaimer, so if you want to look at it, go to the first, second, third, or fourth chapter. :) Amy Sherman- Palladino owns it!  
  
  
  
Back to School Chapter 5  
  
Monday rolled around and both had to go back to school. There were only a few more weeks of their senior year and then they would graduate. Jess walked Rory to the bus stop with coffee and many kisses. He swore he would go to school and bring up his grades. Rory got on the bus with a wave. Since the car accident a year ago, Rory had ridden the bus again. She never got the car fixed. The bus pulled up in front of the huge gargoyle building. She noticed people were looking at her, but she shrugged it off. Then, she saw it. All across her locker a banner read CONGRATULATIONS, MRS. RORY MARIANO! Some balloons were attached to the sign. Louise, Madeline, and Paris were adding the finishing touches. "You guys!" Rory called out. The three turned around guiltily. Madeline asked, "Do you like it?" Rory smiled, "I love it! Thank you!" She hugged all of them. "You, like, so have to tell us all the details!" Madeline exclaimed. "How about at lunch?" Louise agreed. "We couldn't believe it when Paris told you married some guy named Jess." Rory was beaming. "Yeah, we eloped on Friday." Rory had gotten to be good friends with the three. As an afterthought, she exclaimed, "Oh! Wait until I tell Dodger about this!" Paris was already ahead of her. Paris handed Rory her cell phone. Rory dialed up the phone. "Hello?" The three girls crowded around Rory. Louise and Madeline hadn't even seen or heard Jess. "Dodger!" "Angel! Are you okay?" "Yeah. You won't believe what happened?" "You eloped with an incredibly amazing and totally cute guy!" "Hmm...close. You're a little off on the adjectives. No, really. Madeline, Louise, and Paris decorated my locker. It says congratulations, Mrs. Rory Mariano. I really love it!" "I still can't believe you're mine." "Yeah, well, believe it, Buddy. You're stuck with me now. You'll have to go to extreme lengths to get rid of me. You know, hire an assassin, or maybe just drown me yourself, or, of course, buy an N*SYNC c.d." "You know, I think I'd rather suffer through living with you than actually waste my money on a clone band." Rory giggled. Jess continued, "Everyone here already knows, courtesy of the Stars Hollow gossip chain." "You gotta love them." "I guess. The teachers are looking at me weird now. It's like they can't believe I married the town's shining star." "Well, I'm glad you did." "So'm I. The bells about to ring, I should go. You don't want me to be late to class again, do you?" "Of course not." "Tell your friends that are listening hello for me." "First of all, no one is listening. Secondly, if someone was listening, I wouldn't have to tell them hi for you, because they would have previously heard you." "Rory?" "Yeah?" "Off." "I love you, Jess." "I love you, too, Rory." They hung up, reluctantly, on both sides. "He sounds sexy." Louise commented. "He is." Rory was still beaming. Paris, in her usual manner said, "As fun as it is talking about Rory's new married life, we have to get to class." The four began to walk to Medina's class.  
  
Mr. Medina started the class on their assignment. Then, he requested, "Mrs. Mariano, please come up here." Rory's head whipped up. Everyone still called her Miss Gilmore. She walked slowly up to the desk. "Yes, Mr. Medina?" "I heard you got married, Rory. I guess congratulations are in order." "Thanks." "Now, is this Dean you married?" "Oh, no. We had broken up. Actually, I married Jess, Luke's nephew. He moved to Stars Hollow a year and a half ago. That was after you, uh, stopped coming to Stars Hollow." "How is your mom?" "Not good. We fought after I married Jess and we're not talking now. She doesn't like Jess. She never has." "I'm sorry. I know how close you two were." "Yeah." "Okay, you can go now. Good luck with your new life, Rory." "Thanks again, Mr. Medina." Rory walked back to her desk.  
  
Jess had attended every one of his classes that day. During the middle of sixth hour he said he had to go. Ms. Quintry watched him stand up and head for the door. Jess had never stayed this long in her class before, if he even bothered to show up. Ms. Quintry knew Jess was brilliant and that he found the schoolwork boring. He was always reading books and writing margin notes in them. She just wished he would try to do the work. She had seen some improvement over the last few weeks and this weekend she had heard from Miss Patty that he had eloped with Rory Gilmore. She figured his sudden interest in completing his homework had to do with the bright Miss Gilmore. Just a hunch. "Where do you think you are going, Mr. Mariano? You chose to grace us with your presence today. Why the hurry to leave?" Jess smiled sheepishly, "I have a little errand to run." "Does this errand happen to have to do with your new wife?" Jess gave her a look of disbelief. He thought the teachers knew, but none of them had mentioned it to him. Ms. Quintry shook her head. "Of course I know. We live in Stars Hollow. Where are you going?" "I wanted to surprise her and pick her up from school." Ms. Quintry nodded slowly. "Go ahead. Just don't make this an everyday practice." Jess smiled briefly and Ms. Quintry caught a glimpse of the real Jess, the Jess that had married a girl he loved, the boy who was so hurt by his world that he had shut everyone except Rory out, the boy who wanted Rory to be proud of him.  
  
Rory was struggling with her brightly decorated locker like usual when someone came up behind her and banged on her locker. The locker popped open and Rory turned to thank the person, but her words died on her lips. "Tristin! I heard you were back." "And I heard you weren't a Mary anymore." "Ah, I'm so sorry for taking the spotlight away from your return. I didn't plan it, I just couldn't help it." "Oh, Mary, Mary, Mary." "I thought you said I wasn't a Mary anymore." "Touche. So is he worthy?" "What?" "This Mariano, does he deserve you?" Rory blushed and began to answer. A voice from behind spoke, "I don't think so, but then again, I got lucky." Rory whirled around. "Jess! Shouldn't you be in Stars Hollow?" "Ms. Quintry let me out early. Now, give me my kiss." Rory slipped into Jess's arms and kissed him soundly. The entire Chilton crowd was watching Jess. He twirled her, dipped her, and kissed her again.  
  
He said, quietly, "Have I told you how much I love my beautiful wife today?" "Um...let me think. This morning when you brought me breakfast in bed." "Uh huh." "When you gave me coffee, walked me to the bus stop, called me during lunch, and IMed me during four of my classes." "What can I say? I'm whipped." Rory smiled and giggled. "You know, I have to get my stuff." "Why? This is much more fun." Rory shook her head. "Jess..." With that she pulled away and took her books out of her locker, waved bye to Tristin, and headed off towards Luke's truck with Jess. 


	6. Our House

disclaimer begining chapter.  
  
  
  
Our House Chapter 6  
  
Paris came into Luke's to find Jess scrubbing tables and Rory doing some homework on the counter. "Hey!" "Paris? What are you doing here?" "Well, Louise, Madeline, and I tried to decide what to get you for a wedding gift. Then, we found the perfect thing. Open it." Rory and Jess smiled as they opened the small package. They found a key wrapped in the tissue paper. "A key?" Rory asked. Jess said sarcastically, "Gee, thanks, Paris." "You idiots, it's to this tiny house on Klump Street. It's rented for three months. One month from each of your friends. We knew you'd go to college in three months, so we rented it. It's tiny, but I figured it would be better then living with your family." Jess smiled and Rory blushed. "Thanks, Paris. We really appreciate this. You didn't have to get us a gift. Renting a house is expensive." "We wanted to! We're happy for you, Rory. Besides, the rent in this town is ridiculously low." Rory hugged Paris. Paris was fairly embarrassed. "Uh, I have to go." Paris left the diner quickly. Taylor called for Jess. He poured the coffee. The curious Taylor asked, "Who is that girl?" Jess with his usual blank face, replied, "No one." He walked back behind the counter. Rory followed him, dangling the key in front of his face. He facial expression changed to the one he used specifically used for Rory, the softened expression, warm eyes with love emitting from his gaze. The diner customers saw the change. Everyone saw it. They heard Rory demand, "Jessy, let's go see our house." Taylor and Miss Patty exchanged glances. Jessy? No one could get over someone calling gruff, deliquint Jess, Jessy. He smiled at her. Jess smiled. Jess never smiled. "Our house." "Our house." He kissed her passionately. "Ours." Jess untied his apron, taking Rory's hand, and headed out the door. Luke called, "HEY! Where do you think you're going?" "To see our house." "Okay. Wait! Your house?" But they were already gone. 


	7. Entry

disclaimer first chapter.  
  
  
  
Entry Chapter 7  
  
Rory and Jess were finished moving into their tiny house. The house had a bathroom, a kitchen, bedroom, and a makeshift living/dining room. They were exhausted from the move and were now hanging out in the diner. The phone rang and Luke answered it, "Luke's Diner. Yeah, she's here. Just a second! Rory! It's Paris." Rory groaned. As much as she liked Paris now, she just did not feel like dealing with Paris. Rory shook her head. "She's babbling about an acceptance letter." That caught Rory's attention. She jumped off the stool and grabbed the phone. "Are you in?" "YES! I DID IT, RORY! I MADE IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE! DID YOU GET IN?" "I don't know. I'm not exactly on speaking terms with my mother. I haven't been by the house in three weeks." At that very moment, Lorelai walked in the door, holding an envelope reverently. Rory asked, "Is that it?" Lorelai nodded, past grudges and angers forgotten. "Hold on, Paris. You'll either hear wails or screams." Rory went to her mom and took the envelope. She stared at it. "Open it, Babe." "I'm afraid to." "Do it, Rory." Rory ripped the envelope. Her blue eyes scanned the content and then she started to scream. Rory and Lorelai hugged, jumped, and screamed. Luke gave Rory a hug and Jess grabbed Rory. He kissed her and hugged her. Rory buried her head into his chest. "I did it, Jess." "I'm so proud of you, Angel." Rory nodded and kissed him again. Lorelai grinned. "I knew you could do it, Rory." "Thanks, Mom. Are we okay?" Lorelai nodded. "I've missed you. I'm not happy that you married him, and at such an early age, but I can deal with it. I just wish I could have been there." "I did too, Mom. You wouldn't have let us get married, though." "True. So, is our fight over?" "Definitely!" Rory and Lorelai embraced. They could hear Paris yelling. Rory giggled and picked the phone back up. "I made it, Paris." "I gathered that. Louise, Madeline, and I want to go out to celebrate. You want to come?" "Louise and Madeline got in?" "Daddy's are alumni." "Ah." "Do you want to come?" Rory glanced at Jess. He knew what she was thinking. "We can celebrate tomorrow, Rory." Rory nodded. Lorelai cut in, "Hey, what about me?" "Next night?" "I can't believe I have to share my baby girl. OH! We need to tell Chris you got in and that you got married." "Grandma and Grandpa, too!" "Let's wait to tell them. They're still reeling from Bitty Charleston telling them you eloped." Rory sighed. "Okay, I'll come, Paris." "Great. See you at seven." Rory agreed and they hung up. The Stars Hollow gossip chain was in full swing again.  
  
Rory was getting ready when there was a knock on the door. Jess called, "I'll get it!" She heard the door open and heard Lorelai's voice ring out, and then another. "I'm confused, Lorelai." Rory came running out of the bedroom. "Dad!" Jess stepped back and let Rory get through to hug her father. Christopher replied, "My baby's all grown up. I thought I'd drop by, but why are you here?" Rory smiled shyly. "Uh, well, Dad, this is Jess." "The evil boy who crashed your car and fractured your wrist." "Um, yeah, but now he's better known as my husband." Chris stepped back. "You just said husband." "Yes, I did." "But you're not 45 yet. You can't get married until you're 45." "Dad..." "Why wasn't I invited? Really, I would think..." "Dad, Jess and I eloped. No one except for us, the priest, and nuns were there." "You got married before your parents did." Rory giggled. "I don't even know this boy." Rory began, "His name is Jess Daniel Mariano. He's Luke's nephew. He's 18 and from New York City. And most importantly, he can cook." Christopher sighed. "I know this comes as a shock, Dad, but please accept it. Don't be mad." Crhistopher held out his hand, "Christophen Hayden, Rory's father." "Jess Mariano, Rory's husband." The two shook hands. Rory mouthed to Chris, thank you for being nice. He nodded briefly. "Guess what, Dad!" "I don't think I can take any more shocks today. I'll go into a cardiac arrest." "I got accepted into Harvard." "Oh, baby, I'm so proud of you." He hugged Rory. "Hey, you'll be living in Boston, closer to me, Sherry, and the baby." Rory smiled, but averted her gaze, an action not unnoticed by Jess. "I have to go, Daddy. I'm sorry." "No, it's okay. I'll get acquainted with your husband here." Jess agreed, "Yeah, we'll have a party." "You sure? I can call Paris and tell her not to wait for me." "Rory, go." "Alright." She kissed her Mom and Dad on the cheek and then leaned in for one long, passionate kiss. Chris and Lorelai looked away. "Mmmmm...Bye, Jess." "Later, Angel." Rory slipped out the door.  
  
Paris, Madeline, Louise, and Rory went to the 18 and under club in Hartford. Louise and Madeline were picked up easily by two guys. They went off the with the two boys, leaving Paris and Rory behind. Paris sighed, "Girls night out? Sure. First guy walks by and,*poof*, they're gone." "Aw, Paris, we're still here. We can still have a girls night out." "Really?" "Definitely." The two ordered drinks and began to talk. Two more guys stopped by the table. "Hello, Ladies. I'm Justin. That's Eric. How are you tonight?" Paris rolled her eyes. Rory smiled sweetly, "Very good, actually. And very, very married." Justin looked shocked. "What? You're to young to be married." "Obviously not." The two men left quickly. Then, Tristin came. "Hey! I didn't expect to see you two here." "We're celebrating our acceptance to Harvard," Rory began, "Madeline and Louise were her, but..." Tristin finished for her, "The first two breathing males stopped and they were gone." Rory agreed, "Basically." Paris was staring at the dance floor. "You both look very pretty tonight." "Thanks, Tristin," Paris replied, flustered. Tristin and Rory exchanged glances. Rory nodded to the dance floor. Tristin shrugged. "Hey, Paris, you want to dance?" "Me?" "No, the other Paris." Paris flushed, "Yeah, I'd like to dance." Paris jumped up quickly. Tristin smiled at her eagerness. They began to dance. Four dances later, they still hadn't returned. Rory sighed, "POOF." She got out her cell phone. "Dodger." "Rory, what's up? I thought you were having a girls night out." "I was until the guys came and stole the other three girls. Come to the club, Jess. Please. I'm bored, but I don't want to come home yet." "I'm on my way. I love you." "Love you, too." Rory put the phone up and began to stir her Shirley Temple.  
  
Jess came through the doors and found Rory sitting at a table, looking really bored. "Hey!" Rory jumped up and gave him a long kiss. "I am soooo glad you're here!" "I like my welcome." Rory blushed. "I am so bored." "You want to dance?" "In public?" "Yes, in public." "I'm not very good." "That's never stopped me before." Rory followed Jess onto the dance floor, wrapping her arms around his neck. They slowly swayed to the song. Eventually, they went back to the table. "Rory, I'm so incredibly proud of you." "Thanks, Jess." "So, when are you writing your acceptance letter?" Rory looked away. "I don't think I'm going to go to Harvard." "What?!" "Harvard. I don't think I'm going to go." "Why not?" "I don't want to leave you behind." "I'm not going to let you give up your dream for me." "I don't even know if it's my dream. Everyone has always told me I wanted to go to Harvard, but do I really?" "Yes, you do." "See?! We could go to college together, to New York University or Columbia or something. TOGETHER!" "Rory, you told me once you have only ever wanted to go to Harvard. I'm not going to let you give it up." "It's not your decision." "You don't go to Harvard and you'll blame me for the rest of your life. Unconciously, of course, but you will. You and I can wait for the months, the years. We can visit each other on weekends and holidays." "You're just willing to give up four years of our lives together? Do I mean nothing to you?" "No, Rory, you mean that much to me. You have to go to Harvard." Jess took Rory in his arms and kissed her gently. "I love you. I want you to be happy." "But I won't be happy without you." "Oh, Angel..." "But I want you to go to college, too." "I will. We may be going to different colleges, but I will always love you. I'd never hurt you or cheat on you. We can get through this." Jess wiggled his ring finger. "This is forever, remember?" "Promise?" "I do." Rory hugged him tightly. 


	8. Off to Grandmother's House We Go

disclaimer first chapter.  
  
  
  
Off to Grandmother's House We Go Chapter 8  
  
The next day was Friday. Rory hadn't been to her grandparents in three weeks. Today was the day Rory and her new husband were going to go. Christopher offered to go with the three and take the yelling and punishment as well. So they were off, Rory and Lorelai wearing their skirts and tops, Chris in his business clothes, and Jess sitting uncomfortably in khakis and a button down shirt. The four stopped in front of the huge Gilmore mansion. They stood, staring at the doorbell. Chris said, "Someone has to ring the doorbell." "It isn't going to be me, Dad." Lorelai sighed, "I haven't felt like this since I had to tell them I was pregnant." Jess asked, "Should I be afraid?" Rory turned, "Terrified. They'll tear us apart. Mom and Dad are going to try to run interference." Jess nodded solemnly. She kissed him, slowly, sweetly, softly, for comfort. Emily chose that very moment to open the door. "Are you going to stand out there all...OH! Trying to give the neighbors a live pornographic movie, Rory?" "Grandma..." "Get in here." Rory and Lorelai exchanged looks. Richard was standing in the hallway. "Grandpa, Grandpa, I'm sorry you heard about my marriage from Mrs. Charleston. I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how." "If it was that hard to tell us, maybe the whole event shouldn't have happened." Emily angrily retorted. "Grandma, this is Jess Mariano. Jess, this is my Grandma and Grandpa, Emily and Richard." Jess stepped forward to shake their hands, but nothing. Jess dropped his arm. They all headed into the dining room, for dinner, or for interrogation.  
  
Richard started right off, before the salad even arrived. "Where are you going to go to college, Jess?" Jess shrugged, nonchalantly, "I think I'm going to take a year off." Richard grunted, "What are your aspirations for your future?" "Graduate eventually, maybe become a writer or a librarian, have kids, grow old with Rory." Rory flashed him her secret smile. "How touching. Rory wants to go to Harvard." "Rory is going to Harvard." Rory nodded. "I got accepted yesterday, I'm was going to tell you." Emily pursed her lips. "I'm sure." "What makes you think you are good enough for Rory?" "I'm not good enough for her." "That is the smartest thing you've said all night." The dinner was fairly silent after that.  
  
The four sat on the couch, Christopher, Lorelai, Jess, than Rory. They folded their hands in their laps, like little children being scolded. Emily was ranting away. "You can't imagine how I felt to find out my only grandaughter had eloped with some hoodlum from a friend. I was shocked. My own granddaughter didn't have the courtesy to drop us a line, 'Oh, yeah, I got married, Grandma.' I knew she was going to turn out just like you, Lorelai. I tried to warn you. I even agreed with your thoughts on keeping Rory away from this boy. And Christopher, you have hardly been in Rory's life. Maybe if you had, Rory would have made better decisions. You, young man, have no future, no money, nothing. Why do you think you can support a wife, a family? And Rory! I thought you knew better than this. Richard and I had such bright plans for your future. We had hopes for you. Instead, you go off and marry some boy you barely know. I am embarrassed." That was it for Rory. She jumped to her feet and stared Emily down. "I know Jess better than anyone else and he knows me. He understands me. We talk without words, we know what the other one is feeling. We have such a connection, a connection no one will ever understand! And don't you start on Mom. Mom has been the best friend and mom a girl could ask for. She's taught me that I'm my own person and I should do what feels right. Dad may not have been present my entire life, but he has tried his hardest to be there for me. You will not sit there and tell me that I've made the worst choice of my life, because I haven't. I love Jess more than life itself. Jess is so important, so amazing. I will not let you say he is no good and that he has no future. He does. His future is my future. It has been since I saw him and he swiped my book. Jess wants me to succeed. I wasn't even going to go to Harvard until Jess told me that I had to. He's right. I don't care if you're embarrassed. It doesn't matter. I'm not embarrassed. And you have no right to be." With that Rory stormed into the kitchen, Jess following.  
  
Jess wrapped his arms around Rory. "Why can't they be happy for me, Jess?" Jess kissed her forehead. "They don't understand us. Do you regret it, yet?" "No way. I love you." "I love you, too. I'm sorry for everything. I didn't want things to be this messed up." "It was to be expected. Don't listen to them. You have a future. We have a future, together. We will have kids and we'll grow old together, just as in love." "You know it. There's still one more person to tell." "Who?" "My mom." No words were spoken after that. Jess was hurting. Rory could see it in his eyes. Rory held him tightly and kissed his cheek. "How do you think she'll take it?" "She could care less." His brown eyes looked at her full of pain. He closed them for a long minute. Rory kissed both of his eyesleds. He sighed and buried his head in Rory's strawberry scented hair. "Remember, Jess, I care about you. You have me and Luke." He nodded. Rory smiled slightly.  
  
Emily saw the two in the kitchen and eavesdropped. She felt a little better about the marriage, although she was still angry about it. She went back into the living room. 


	9. Jess about Liz

disclaimer first chapter.  
  
  
  
Jess about Liz Chapter 9  
  
The four left the Gilmore estate. Lorelai said wryly, "Well, that was fun." Rory agreed. "As usual. I'm sorry for all the things my Grandma and Grandpa said, Jess." "It's okay, Rory. You can't expect them to be thrilled that we married." "I know, but still." Jess kissed Rory softly. Christopher grinned, "I kind of know how you feel. When Lorelai and I told them that she was pregnant, well, let's just say it went just as well as tonight did, if possible, worse." Lorelai agreed, "That's for sure. You are officially a Gilmore, Jess." "Great way to be initiated." Lorelai smirked as they stopped in front of the Mariano house. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rory. I love you." "Love you both too. Bye." Rory hugged both of her parents and Jess and she entered their house.  
  
They were sitting in their 'living' room. "I think I'm going to call my mom and invite her to graduation and meet you. I think I'll wait to tell her we're married until after she meets you, not that she'll care." "Do you want me to stay here with you while you call, or do you want some privacy?" "Stay. Please." Rory sat down on his lap as he picked up the phone. He stared at it. He couldn't dial the number. "You can do it, Dodger. I'm right here if you need me." He nodded and slowly punched in the digits. "Hello?" "Lizzie, hi, it's Jess." "What do you want?" "Um, well, I'm graduating high school in a week. I wanted you to come to my graduation." "What day?" "Friday at 6." "I can't. My new boyfriend Joe and I are celebrating our two week anniversary. We're going to party." "Please, Liz." "I can't, Jess. You shouldn't expect me to." "Of course not. You're just my mother." "Well, it's not my fault I had you. It's not like I asked for you." Jess flinched at her words. "I've never asked you for anything my whole life, Liz, except this. I want you to be there and I want you to meet someone very special." "I want a lot of things, too, Jess. Like be 20 again, unmarried and childless, but I don't see that happening." "Sorry to have bothered you." Jess hung up the phone and he did something he never did. Cry. Tough guy, Jess Mariano was balling like a baby. He buried his face in Rory's hair. She pressed her lips to his shoulder. "She's not coming, I take it." "My whole life all I wanted was for her to love me, care for me, want me. But she doesn't. I'm her huge mistake. That and marrying my jerk off of a dad. Ever since I was a little boy, I tried so hard to make her happy, but I was always in her way. She'd have parties and I would hide under my bed because some of the people who were drunk or high scared me so badly. I loved her so much. She was my mother. But she's always resented me. I'm a reminder that she's not as young as she was anymore, that she married my Dad. She still doesn't have time for me. I'm 18 and I still want her to accept me. I don't know why. I just keep setting myself up for hurt again. Her own life is more important than her son's. By the time I was 8, I had shut off my feelings. I was the tough guy. My friends and I started getting into trouble. We stole little things, like action figures or baseball cards, candy, stuff my mom would never buy me. I was lucky if she would remember to give me something to eat. The only place I could take things legally was the library. I spent a lot of time there, reading every book I could get my hands on. It was my escape. My friends started to drink, smoke, do drugs and I did, too. I was in so much pain, even though I wouldn't admit it. My whole philosphy is I don't care. I don't get hurt that way. I started to stay out all night, cut school. No one cared. I went to raves, parties, and had a good time. Finally, the police arrested me for like the 15th time, My mom sent me here, because she was tired of dealing with me. So I came here. I kept up my attitude and my feelings off. But then I saw you, at your desk, I tried to keep my feelings from surfacing, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. You were so innocent, you still are. You made me feel again. I may still act the same to everyone else, but I'm different. I feel again. I feel for you. You are the first person in my life who has ever loved me or cared for me. I hardly know how to react. I have no idea why you love me, my own mother hates me. But you do. I just can't help feeling again. It's my graduation, Rory. She won't even be there. Liz could care less that I graduated. Why does she hate me so much?" Rory stroked his cheek, tracing his jawline. "Jess, she doesn't hate you. Her priorities are skewed. I'm sorry." "It's your fault that you made me feel again." "Jess, you felt anyway. You fooled yourself into thinking you didn't feel anymore." "I know. Will you come to my graduation? I need my cheering section of one." "I wouldn't miss it, Jess." Jess's tears had stopped. Rory kissed his tears off of his cheek. "I'll always be here for you. Remember that I love you." Jess said quietly. "You don't have to prove yourself to me, Dodger." "I know. I love you, too, Angel." "Shall we go to bed?" "I believe we shall." He picked her up and carried her off to bed. 


	10. Jess's Graduation

Jess's Graduation Chapter 10  
  
The week flew by and it was soon Jess's graduation. Rory's was luckily next Saturday. Jess still had one week of school left, but for some reason, his graduation was that Friday. Jess had dressed up a little and now donned his red gown. He had sworn to Rory he wouldn't play any jokes, at least major ones, all through the ceremony. He had had some great ideas, but had reluctantly given them up. He finished putting the duct tape on his hat. It read LOVE RORY. He couldn't help but smile. That pretty much summed it up. He couldn't believe he had done something that cheesy, but he had to do it. Rory came to the back room, where all the students were being held. She was wearing a black speghettie strap dress that had ruffles on the front. She looked gorgeous. She held two gifts in her hand, one for Jess and one for Lane. She found him, Lane not far behind him. She hugged them both. "I can't believe you guys are graduating. I"m so proud of you." Jess beamed. "That's all I've ever wanted. " Rory smiled brightly at him. Lane and Rory embraced, both remeniscing about their lives together. They had been friends since they could babble practically, and now they were graduating high school and about to go off to college. Jess heard a familiar voice call, "Jess? Jess Mariano?!" The three looked up in search of the voice. Jess found Lizzie looking for him. "Liz?" "Oh, Gosh, there were hundreds of you teenagers. I couldn't find you." "You came." "Yeah, well, I felt guilty after we got off the phone. Joe said I should come here, so here I am. Wow, that is a disgustingly red gown." "Yeah." Liz, noticing Rory for the first time, asked, "Who's Miss Perfect?" Jess shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Mom, this is Rory M...Gilmore. Rory, this is my mom, Lizzie Danes." Rory smiled warmly and held out her hand. "I've heard so much about you." Liz grasped it. "I've heard nothing about you." Rory shrugged. "Um, I'm going to go find the Jess Mariano cheering seat. I'll see you right after the ceremony, K, Dodger?" "Great." Rory kissed him quickly. She whispered, "You did it, Jess. Don't let her get you down." With that, she left mother and son behind.  
  
"Dodger?" Liz questioned. "My nickname. She gave it to me when I moved here. It's from Oliver Twist." Liz shrugged and gave him a blank stare. "So, who is she?" "Rory is my..." An announcement was made for all the students to line up. "I'll tell you later. Go take a seat." "I hope you aren't thinking of having a relationship with her, Jess. I've always told you that relationships are crap. No good. She's a tramp. She'll cheat on you." Jess shook his head. "Don't call her a tramp. She's not. And she would never cheat on me. Don't try to push off your experiences into mine. I'm sorry Dad cheated on you. I'm sorry Dad left. I'm sorry you're idiotic boyfriends cheated on you. Get over it, Liz." Liz opened her mouth, than shut it. "I came all the way down here to be told off by an 18-year-old?" "No, you came to see me graduate, which if I don't get in line, I won't get my diploma. I'll see you after the ceremony, okay, Lizzie?" "Fine." She left in a huff. Jess sighed, attached his ridiculous cap to his head, and took his place in line.  
  
Pomp and Circumstance played by the Stars Hollow Band accompanied the students as they made their way into the gymnasium. Taylor was the speaker. Jess rolled his eyes. Only Stars Hollow would be lame enough to have the market owner as the special guest speaker. Jess smiled to himself, 'On second thought, Taylor and the Stars Hollow Graduation Committee probably nominated himself, because he is after all the only member of the Stars Hollow Graduation Committee.' His eyes scanned the crowd. He found Luke and Rory sitting together, and Liz was sitting across the gym. Jess waved slightly at Rory. She blew him a kiss. Taylor continued to babble. Finally, it was time for the diplomas to be given out. Jess saw Ms. Quintry walk to the podium. She began, "I know in the programs it says it is time to give out diplomas, but I had a last minute session with the principal about an award I'd like to present. It's an award that has never been presented before, but I'm starting the tradition. This young man deserves this recognition more than anyone else I know. For the last two years, he did nothing but slack off or cut class. It was not that he wasn't intelligent. He's actually quite brilliant, but he just wasn't interested in school. But he changed. He started to attend his classes and do his work, instead of sitting in the back of the room, reading a classic book. Most would say he did it for fear of not graduating, but I think he did it for someone. So I want him to be honored tonight with this award. The brand new Most Improved Senior, Jess Mariano." The gym fell into a totally stunned silence. Jess sat there for a moment, just staring and then he slowly stood up. He sauntered to the front. Rory began to clap and cheer loudly, Luke joining in. Jess accepted the award and went back to his seat, slightly embarrassed. The ceremony continued as scheduled; the diplomas were handed out and soon the students were tossing their caps in the air. Jess rushed to find Rory. Rory saw him and ran to him, jumping on him. She kissed him intensely. "I can't believe you got that award, Jess. You are so awesome!" "Thanks." Luke had seen Liz and they were talking, nervously. Rory announced, "Let's go out to eat. I'm paying. Lukey, Mrs. Danes, I'd be honored if you'd come, too." "Sure, Rory." "I guess." Liz pulled Luke aside. "Why is she calling you Lukey? This girl has an obsession with nicknames." Luke shook his head. "I've known Rory since she was a very little girl. I'm close to her mom, too. She's a great kid. You lay off of her, Liz, or I swear." Liz sighed. They piled into Luke's truck and headed for a Hartford restaraunt.  
  
Jess decided that it was time to tell Liz. "Rory is my wife, Liz. We've been married for a month now." Liz was shocked. "I told you not to get some cheap slut pregnant. I told you..." "I didn't get her pregnant, Liz. I married her because I wanted to." "What?! WHY WOULD YOU GET MARRIED? MARRIAGE IS A DISASTER. I'VE TOLD YOU THAT YOU SHOULDN'T GET MARRIED! NOW YOU'VE TRAPPED YOURSELF IN SOME IDIOTIC MESS. YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME! PREGNANCY IS BARELY A REASON TO GET MARRIED. WHY WOULD YOU JUST RANDOMLY MARRY? I DIDN'T WANT TO MARRY YOUR DAD, BUT I DID. AND THEN YOU CAME ALONG. IT WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE!" Jess took a deep breath and continued to defend his marriage. "I know I'm your huge mistake. I know you marrying was a huge mistake. But Rory and I got married because we love each other." "You are so naive, Jess. There is no such thing as love." "In your world. Until Rory, my world, too." "Jess!" Rory could feel herself getting angry. Liz turned to Rory, "You witch, you put some kind of spell on him. You and Jess won't be married for long. I guarantee it!" Rory growled out, "How dare you ruin Jess's graduation like this. From day one, he's wanted you to love him, but all you tell him is that he's a mistake. A big burden. I for one am glad you had him, because now I have him. Can we please get along, just for tonight!" Liz shut up. Luke sighed tensely. Rory squeezed Jess's knee under the table. He caught her hand and squeezed it back. The meal was filled with an akward silence. Finally, Luke decided to break the silence by giving Jess his graduation present. He began, "I'm proud of you, Jess. I'm glad you came to Stars Hollow." He cleared his throat. Luke was obviously uncomfortable with the display of emotion. Jess opened the box and found a key, just like they had with Paris's wedding gift. Jess tilted his head. "It's to a car. I figured you're married and leaving Stars Hollow, it was a time for a car." "Thanks, Uncle Luke." Luke grunted. Rory sighed. "Mine pales in comparison." She handed him the tiny box. He opened it to find a silver band with an engraving on it. It read family now, Love forever R. "Since I didn't have a real ring at the wedding, other than my sparkly thumb ring, I thought you might like it." "It's amazing, Angel. Although, I must say, I've grown kind of attached to your thumb ring." "Oh, yeah? Well, I want it back." "Really?" Jess cocked his eyebrow, "What'll you do to get it back?" Rory burst into laughter. "Naw, you can wear it with your other one if you want to. I just wanted to you to have a real wedding ring. I mean, you gave me one." Jess captured her lips in a long, mind-numbing kiss. Rory grinned as they rubbed noses. Liz and Luke both cleared their throats. Liz stood. "I've got to get back. Bye Jess." "Thanks for coming, Lizzie." He hugged her briefly before she belted. Jess sank back down into his chair. He mimicked, "I'm so proud of you, son. I'm glad you're my son." Rory kissed his knuckles. "Well, you're the greatest husband. I'm glad you're my husband." "And I'm glad you're my nephew." Luke said quickly. Jess smiled a little. "Thanks." Rory paid and then they started for home. 


	11. Rory's Graduation

disclaimer first chapter.  
  
  
  
Rory's Graduation Chapter 11  
  
Rory came tumbling into the house. "JESS! JESS!" He opened the bedroom door. "Rory?" "I'm valedictorian! I beat Paris. She's salutitorian! I'm valedictictorian!" Jess swept her off her feet. "You're amazing. You know that, right?" "Of course. Let's go tell my mom, and call my dad and grandparents!" Jess followed her out the door.  
  
Rory wore a blue halter dress to go under her dark blue gown. She pulled her hair in loose curls. Jess came in, "Hey, graduation girl. You Mom and Dad are here. Luke called and said he was on his way over. He's stopping to pick up Lane. Miss Patty, Babette and Morey, Kirk, Taylor and some of the others are already on their way to Chilton. You will be by far the most popular girl at Chilton Preparatory Academy's graduation." Rory giggled. "But you'll cheer the loudest." "I'll cheer like an idiot in love." "Good to know." She captured his lips quickly. Lorelai cleared her throat. "Uh, your grandparents are here, Rory. Please, come save me now." Rory pulled away, blushing. "Okay, I'm on my way out." Rory straightened her dress, grabbed her purse, and they headed into the living room.  
  
Rory filed into the large gymnasium. She walked onto the stage, Paris following. They took their seats. Headmaster Charleston gave a brief lecture and then the key speaker spoke. Next up was Rory. "Our valedictorian this year is Miss Rory Gilmore." Rory walked to the microphone. A whole section of the gym cheered as she walked up. She smiled brightly and two pink blossoms colored her cheeks. "Thank you. Wow, we've done it. We went through high school. Now we can go on with our lives, our future. Chilton has been a challenge, but look at where we are now. We are graduating, preparing to go to college and find jobs. Life certainly is interesting. This whole year has been a surprising year, at least for me. But I'm happy now and know I will be twenty years from now. I hope the same for all of you. We've been together learning, making our way through challenges, projects, most of you since kindergarten. We've had our friends, our enemies," Rory giggled, "our enemies turned friends. But we made it through high school together. I wish all of you the best of luck with your lives. Carpe Diem. For those of you who flunked Latin, that means seize the day." Rory smiled and walked back to her seat. Paris grinned at her. Headmaster Charleston began to pass out diplomas. Rory recieved her degree and once again most of the gym erupted into cheers. Rory waved a little to the Stars Hollow group and then went back to her seat. The ceremony continued and finished. Paris, Louise, Madeline, and Rory group hugged. Tristin sauntered over, "Can I join you?" Rory rolled her eyes, but Louise and Madeline hugged him. Rory pulled away. "We're having a big Stars Hollow extravaganza for Jess and me graduating. You four want to come?" "Okay." "Sure." Louise asked quickly, "A party? Will it be any good?" "My mom's known for her parties. They cops shut down my eighth birthday party. The clown got a little, uh, out of hand." Jess slipped up behind her. "This I have to hear. Louise, I think this party is going to be cool and this is coming from me." "Mr. Sarcasm himself." Rory added. Louise shrugged, "Alright. Where is it?" "My mom's house." "We'll be there." "Okay." Rory and Jess took their exit to find the Stars Hollow group.  
  
Christopher picked Rory up. "You were amazing, Rory!" "Thanks, Dad." Lorelai continued, "You did it, Rory. My baby's all grown up." Rory smiled. Emily was next, "You're Grandpa and I are very proud of you." "Hey, Mom, Grandma, I've been thinking. You were both upset I got married, understandably, but it was mostly because you weren't there. Why don't we have a real wedding, ceremony, reception, dress, flowers, everything. What do you think?" Emily began to grin, "Can I help plan?" "Yes, Grandma." "Delightful!" "Mom? Jess?" Jess shrugged. "If it makes you happy, Angel, I'd be okay with it. Either way, you'll be mine." Rory grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "Mom?" "You are such an unbelievable daughter. Of course, we can!" "You'll be my matron of honor, won't you?" Lorelai was crying by then. "Darn you. You made me cry. Of course I will. C'mere, Babes." Rory and Lorelai embraces. All three Gilmore women and Lane were crying. Chris, Luke, Richard, and Jess shifted uncomfortably. Luke said gruffly, although his voice was a little scratchy, "Hey, we better get to Stars Hollow. Everyone else will beat you to your own party." Rory dried her tears, Lorelai following suit. "We'll just be fashionably late." Jess took Rory's hand and led her to their car. The rest headed to their own cars.  
  
Music was blaring over speakers that Christopher had installed. Signs that said CONGRATULATIONS, RORY AND JESS! were hung around the house. Little caps were strung all around the house and porch. Rory smiled. A cake was brought out, homemade by Sookie. "For you, Kitty Cat." "Thanks, Sookie!" Rory stared at the huge diploma shaped cake. Rory threw her arms around Sookie. "No problem." People were dancing and talking. Miss Patty was following Tristin around. Rory burst into laughter, pointing at Tristin's face, her mom joining in. Madeline actually got what was being said. She went directly to Tristin and kissed him. Miss Patty seemed to lose interest quickly. Tristin looked at Madeline, surprised. Madeline grinned, "What? I was helping you out." Rory began to open her graduation presents. She got some money, some house decorations, and several books. Jess handed her a package. Rory ripped it open and found a silver necklace that had a heart pendant on it. It was a locket. On one side it read, Forever, Rory and Jess, the other side held a small picture of the two of them, reading together on the bridge. "It's perfect." "Really?" "Yes. I love it." Jess smiled truimphantly, glad he found something she liked. He had constantly worried on whether she would like it or not. He had gone to a jewelry store in Hartford and stared at the selection, unsure of what to buy. But he liked the necklace, so he bought it. Rory was watching him closely, as if knowing what he was thinking. She smiled at him assuringly. The party continued. Finally, most had left, except Luke, Chistopher, Rory, Jess, and Lorelai. Rory and Jess made their exit, leaving the two men and Lorelai. Jess took Rory into his arms. "I'm glad you married me." "So'm I." Jess tenderly kissed her. "So, we're getting married again?" "Again. It'll make my Mom and Grandma happier. I can have a real wedding, too." "I know." "How about an early August wedding? Then, we can go on a honeymoon before I go to Harvard. Come with me." "I can't. Rory, you know that. I'll miss you." "I'll miss you, too." "You're amazing, Dodger." "What did I do to deserve you?" "You were you." "I wish my Mom would come to the wedding." "Maybe she will." "And cast a delightful pall over the event." "She loves you, Jess. Deep down she does. She just doesn't know how to express it." "Whatever. You wanna go for a walk?" "To the bridge? Hey! We can get married on the bridge!" "How perfect. The place where we had our first and only date before we got married." "Unless you count New York." "Well, that was more like an all day event." "Or the ice cream/tutoring session." "Let's not even think about that." Rory nodded. "On second thought, let's not go out anymore tonight?" "I think I can deal with that." Rory pulled Jess to her and shut their door. 


	12. Planning Again

disclaimer first chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Planning Again Chapter 12  
  
Rory, Lorelai, Emily, and Lane were sitting in the Crap Shack kitchen. "So, Jess and I thought we would get married on the bridge. We can use Mom's chuppah to stand under." Emily gasped, "You absolutely cannot get married on a bridge." "Grandma..." "NO! You are not getting married on a bridge. You should get married in a cathedral, with hundreds of roses, and ice sculptures and lace everywhere." "Mom, she can get married where she wants to." Lorelai interjected. "Lorelai, make her be reasonable." Rory exchanged a look with Lane. "Grandma, Jess and I had our first and only date on that bridge. He bought my basket and we sat out there and talked. It's our favorite spot in the entire town. I mean, it was the first time Jess had ever been pushed into a lake, too. It means a lot to us. It will be so romantic, with the water and everything. That's where we want it. It holds a lot of memories." "Fine." Lorelai gave Rory a sympathetic glance. Emily continued, "Now colors. I was thinking red and blue would be absolutely beautiful." "I like the blue, Grandma, but I would like to have pink, instead of red. I wore pink on our first wedding day." "Why am I here, Rory? You already have your wedding planned." Rory thought to herself, 'because I'm already married." Instead of saying that though, she said, "You have some great ideas, Grandma. I want you here. We can go dress shopping." "Really?" "Yes." "Well, let's go then. I'll call Charles and tell the driver to come pick us up." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Why don't we just drive ourselves, Mom." "Well, alright, I guess." Emily headed out the door, excitedly, the others following slowly behind.  
  
Three bridal stores later, Rory found her dress. It was beautiful. There were small off-the-shoulder straps connected to a tight bodice, which flowed into a silk skirt. The bodice had small sequins placed in various places. It fit Rory perfectly. She also found the bridesmaids dresses. Each one would be a long, halter dress. Lorelai in sky blue, Lane in light pink and Rory was going to ask Paris to be her other bridesmaid, who would wear a darker shade of blue. "These are it, Mom." "I know." "Can we order them today? Jess and I still need to pick our wedding date." "Let's just tell them to have them in by mid-July, okay?" "Yes!" Rory rushed to the desk excitedly to order her dress, and everyone elses too. The girls left the store and headed back to Stars Hollow.  
  
Jess was waiting for Rory when she got home. He questioned, "So, how did it go?" "Alright. You're going to marry me on the bridge in the most amazing dress." "I'll be wearing a dress?" Rory smiled, "No, I'll be wearing the amazing dress. I found the perfect one today." "Great. This is really making you happy, isn't it?" "Yeah. Hey! We'll have two anniversaries." "Definitely a plus." "So, I've been thinking of dates?" "Mhm..." Jess mumbled as he began to nibble on Rory's ear. "I was thinking August 2, 5 months after our first wedding. Jess, STOP THAT!" Jess was moving his lips down her neck. "Stop what? August-kiss-2-kiss-is- kiss-fine-kiss." Rory turned to him. "Fine. You win. We'll talk about the rest of the wedding stuff tomorrow." "I love you, Rory." "Me too." She wrestled his mouth with hers, attacking all of his senses at once. Jess supressed a smile as she growled at him. She lightly swatted his chest. "Don't be mad." "Yeah, yeah. I just want to get the wedding planned." "We can stop if you like." "No thanks." They continued to kiss softly.  
  
The next morning, Rory woke up to find Jess sleeping peacefully. She studied his face, the lines around his mouth, his five o'clock shadow; he actually had a small smile on his face. He looked like he was having a good dream. Rory press her lips against his and started to brush away a stray hair from his forehead. His dark brown eyes opened slowly. "Good morning." "Hello, Jess. Today Mom and I are going to go taste cakes at the bakery. You want to come?" "I thought Sookie was making our cake." "Oh, she is. We just want some free samples." "That's very naughty, Rory." "It's fun. We did it before, when my mom was going to marry Max." "Max?" "My English teacher. They were engaged, but my mom ran out on him a couple days before the wedding." "Oh... Alright. Should we get ready?" "Soon, very soon." Jess nodded and closed his eyes again.  
  
Christopher had returned to Boston to be with Sherry and their new daughter Rachel. Luke, Jess, Lorelai and Rory were at the bakery. Luke began his lecture, "This is wrong, Lorelai." "Oh, no, it isn't." "Look at the example you are setting for your daughter." Rory said in a child's voice, "Yes, Bad Mommy." Lorelai and Rory giggled. Luke suppressed a smiled. He did not want to let them know he was amused by their insanity. Jess was holding Rory's hand, tracing her life lines on her palm. The two exchanged loving looks with each other. Fran came over. "Here, try these. Have you made any decisions yet?" Lorelai shook her head, "Oh, you really take care of us, Fran. Can I have some more coffee flavored chocolate cake over here?" Luke muttered, "Shameless." "Of course, Sweetie." Fran headed back into the kitchen and brought out two samples of the coffee cake. "Thanks, Fran." The two girls continued to eat their cake samples, the boy watching the sadness.  
  
Rory and Jess were walking on the bridge. "So, I thought we could put the chuppah that Luke made at the end of the bridge. I'll walk along the bridge and we'll have the ceremony under the chuppah. Hey, do you think Father Destin could come and reperform the ceremony? If not, Reverand Nichols can always do it, but you know it'd be nice to have him come up here." "I'll call and ask him. So, you said you wanted us to pick invitation designs. When do you want to do that? Tonight?" "That works. I need to call Paris and see if she will be a bridesmaid. Speaking of wedding party, who will be your groomsmen?" "I'd like my best friend, Josh, to be my best man. Other than that, I don't know." "Maybe Tristin? Ever since he came back I've been friends with him. Or he could be an usher." "How about usher. Hey, I have an idea. Luke can be my best man. Then, Josh and my other friend Alec can be groomsmen." "You're brilliant." "I know." The two smiled at each other. "I have to go to the diner. I'll see you at home?" "You bet. I love you, Babe." "Love you, too." The two kissed quickly and Rory headed into the direction of Luke's. 


	13. Wedding Party

Disclaimer first chapter.  
  
  
  
Wedding Party Chapter 13  
  
Rory was sitting on a stool, on her cell phone. Luke poured her coffee and grumbled, "Off the phone, Rory." "Aw, but Luke, I'm planning the wedding. How can I plan a wedding if I can't use the phone?" "Don't care. No cell phones inside." "Oh, don't do this. Lukey, I'm your neice-in-law." Luke shook his head. Rory resorted to the pouty lips. "Pwease!" "Oh, fine. Continue." "I love you, Luke. You're a stud." "Yeah, yeah, yeah.." Rory returned to her phone call. "Hello, is Paris there?" "Un momento." Paris picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Paris. It's Rory. Jess and I are having a wedding here in Stars Hollow on August 2. I was wondering if you'd be a bridesmaid." "Me?" "No, the other Paris there." "No one has ever asked me to be involved in a wedding before." "There's a first time for everything." "Yeah! I would love, too." "Okay. I've picked out the dresses. I guess we should meet at the store. It's Alyssa's Bridal." "Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye, Rory." "See ya later, Paris." Next on Rory's list was Louise. Rory dialed her number. "Hi, Louise. It's Rory. Jess and I are having a ceremony in August. Will you be the gift taker?" "Yeah!" "Okay. I need you to meet me at Alyssa's Bridal to be fitted for your dress." "I get a new dress?" "Yes." "Awesome! I'll see you later." "Bye, Louise." Last was Madeline. "Madeline, this is Rory." "Oh, hey Rory." "Jess and I are having a wedding ceremony and I wanted to know if you would be the guestbook person." "So what would I do?" "Make sure people sign the guestbook." "Sure!" "Great. Can you meet me at Alyssa's Bridal to be fitted for your dress?" "Yeah. Later." "Bye." Rory hung up the phone, feeling accomplished. "Thanks for the coffee, Luke." "It's on the house." "It always is." Rory waved and left for their car.  
  
Madeline was going to wear a darker pink dress, the color of a candy heart. Paris and Louise were going to wear blue, Paris in blue geen, and Louise in royal blue. The dresses were all very beautiful. They put them on order and left. Rory went back home to Jess.  
  
"Hey, you." Rory said, kissing Jess's cheek. He was sitting at the computer. "Hi. I've been looking for quotes to put on the invitations. Best one, Mini-me, you complete me." Rory snickered. "Jess!" "Hey, your mom calls you mini-me." Rory shook her head. "Here's another one, 'Ever since I saw your face, nothing in my life has been the same, I walk around just saying your name, without you my world would end." "Good quote, bad, bad band." "I haven't really found anything wonderful yet." Rory pulled the laptop away and sprawled across his lap. "Let's continue looking. We could make our own quote." "Huh." "C'mon, say something more than huh." "How about this. From the day I met you, I knew you'd change me. You made me feel like I've never felt before. We fought against the odds, together. No matter what people said, you stood by me. And so here we are, together, forever. Don't forget, we're family now." "That's amazing, Jess." "You think so?" "It fits our entire lives. We can even put your signature under the quote." "Let's just go for anonymous." Rory shrugged. "Okay." "You really did change me." "You know, I don't think I changed you, Jess, I think I just brought out the real you." "Huh." "No one else sees this side of you though." "It's reserved specifically for you." "You changed me, Jess. Without you, I'd still be boring old Rory with boring old Dean, doing everything that people expect of me." "You were never boring." "Oh, yeah?" "Yeah." "You are such a sweet talker." "Oh, yes. That's me." Rory smiled as she kissed him. "I like this whole wedding thing, you know it?" Jess nodded. "It is enjoyable, isn't it?" "Especialy since we're already married." "Makes it alot easier." "Definitely. Pluse, if the wedding doesn't work the way we want it too, it doesn't matter. We're already married." "Exactly." "So, what should our invitation decorations be?" They searched for a design that worked perfectly for them. They settled on a swag around the paper with carnations in each corner. On it would be  
  
Christopher Hayden and Lorelai Gilmore the Second Cordially invites you to join them in giving their daughter, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third in holy matrimony to Jess Daniel Mariano, Son of Elizabeth and Robert Mariano on August 2, 2002 At Six O'clock in the evening on the Stars Hollow Bridge..  
  
Reception following at the Independence Inn.  
  
And on the cover was Jess's quote. "These are perfect." "They say everything. No problems, except for my Dad. He's not even around." "What if we put son of Elizabeth Danes, Nephew of Luke Danes." "That's perfect." "I love you, Dodger." "I love you, Angel." They kissed sweetly.  
  
The invitations were printed and set out to most of Stars Hollow and some of Chilton and a few people in New York. Jess dialed up his mother. "Hi, Mom." "Jess?" "Did you get my wedding invitation?" "Yeah. I thought you had already made your mistake." "Rory's Mom, Grandma, and friends wanted to have been at the ceremony. Rory thought we could have a big ceremony with everyone there even though we were already married. Will you be able to come?" "Don't think so. I have a life, you know." "Yeah." "I'm not sure, but don't count on me being there." "I never count on you for anything." Jess hung up, pain washing over him. Rory watched him sympathetically. She smiled at him and his heart felt a little bit better. It amazed him. She would look at him and for a brief moment everything was right in his world. He took her in his arms. She kissed his cheek lightly, and stroked his hair. He nuzzled into her chocolate brown hair. They sat together in silence. The phone ringing broke their silent reverie. "Hello?" "Jess, my man. I heard you were gettin' hitched." "You can imagine our surprise to hear Jess Mariano was tyin' the knot. I thought we swore to never get married." "Josh, Alec, hi." Rory saw his eyes light up slightly. Rory tilted her head. "Yo, Dude, who is this Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third? What kind of name is Lorelai?" Josh asked, snidely. "Actually, it's Rory. Lorelai is just her given name. I'm actually already married to her. We eloped in April." Alec asked, "You eloped?" Jess continued, "Yeah. Hey, you want to hear her? She's right here with me." "Okay." Jess handed the phone to Rory. "Angel, it's my two best friends, Alec and Josh. Say hi to them?" "No problem. Hello." "Lorelai..." "It's Rory." "I'm Alec." "I'm Josh. I can't believe you married Jess 'jump 'em' Mariano." "Jump 'em?" "Yeah, Jess always got the girl. We don't know why." Josh added. Rory reiterated, "He got the girls." Jess shifted uncomfortably. Rory raised her eyebrow, curiously. Alec realized what they were saying. "Oh, we shouldn't be telling you this." "No, no, it's okay. I'd love to hear more." "I think we should shut up." Rory smiled. "I can't wait to meet you guys. It'll be nice to meet some of Jess's friends for once. You are coming, aren't you?" "Yeah. We'll be there." "Okay. I'll give the phone back to Jess." Rory handed the phone back to Jess. Josh commented, "Wow. She's really...happy." "Yeah. Rory's spirited." He winked at her. "It's practically all the coffee she consumes. So, anyways, I want you guys to be groomsmen." "Sure." "You'll have to wear tuxes." "Aw, c'mon, Jess." Alec complained. "I'm serious. You won't ruin this wedding. It makes Rory happy, so it makes me happy. You have to be good little boys." "Okay, Dad. We'll come like five days early." "Great. Bye." "See ya." Jess hung up the phone, feeling better for talking to his friends. 


	14. Meeting

Disclaimer first chapter.  
  
Meetings Chapter 14  
  
The wedding was coming into place. The dresses were in, the menu set, the flowers ordered. Michel, right on schedule, complained about being overworked because of the wedding. Lorelai grinning evilly, gave him the next assignment. Jess's friends were booked for two rooms at the Inn. They were due in today. Jess was fairly excited, for Jess, anyways. He and Rory were waiting for them at the bus stop. Two boys, one with blond hair and gray eyes, the other with red hair and blue eyes got off the bus.  
  
"Alec! Josh!" Jess 'manly' hugged them.(AN:You know the whole pat on the back thing) Josh pulled out a cigarette, handing another to Alec, and offering one to Jess. He complained, "They wouldn't even let us smoke on the entire bus ride here. You quit?" "Yeah." Josh lit up, Rory coughed a little. Jess squeezed her hand. "Guys, this is Rory. Rory, the blond is Josh, the redhead is Alec." The two boys looked her over carefully. "Hi." Rory smiled. "Hi, it's really nice to meet you." "Whatever." Rory tried not to show her hurt. She wanted Jess's friends to like her. Jess pulled the butts out of their mouths. "Don't smoke with her around. She's allergic." The guys grumbled as they smashed the embers out. Rory smiled again, trying to keep a brave face. "Dodger, it's time for my hourly coffee stop. I have to try to stop they gossip chain, too. See you at home?" "Yeah." "Love you." "Me too." Rory kissed him quickly and left. Jess was different with these two around.  
  
"Dodger?" Josh asked. "Gossip chain?" Alec finished. "Rory calls me Dodger. Artful Dodger from Oliver Twist. He was a boy...oh, nevermind. Yes, gossip chain. This is Stars Hollow. They are starved for entertainment. And you're new, so they have to figure out who you are and who you look like, before they actually meet you. Watch out for Miss Patty. She'll hit on you." Josh smiled. "Rory, she's a litle...innocent for you." "Kind of. It's just her. She can't help being innocent." They arrived inside the Independence Inn. Lorelai came barreling in from the kitchen, coffee in hand. "Sookie, I know Rory wants pink flowers. I'm sure Jess doesn't care. I know pink isn't manly, but he will do anything for her." Lorelai sipped her coffee. Michel confronted her, "Really, Lorelai, I should not have to do zees. The bridge is not Inn property, so it doesn't fit my job description. I hate flowers." "Oh, too bad, Babe. You have to set the flowers around the bridge and then set up the twoll in the dining room." "I despise you." "Good to know. Jackson! Sookie is freaking out. She says she needs strawberries. C'mon, Stud, do you want to sleep on the couch tonight? Oh! Jess." "Lorelai." Silence. "These are my friends, Josh and Alec." "You have friends?" Jess smirked. "Give them their rooms, Lorelai." "Thanks, Monosyllable Man. You really are Luke's nephew." "Then, why don't you like me? We know you like Luke." Lorelai narrowed her eyes. "If it weren't for Rory..." "We wouldn't even speak. Yes, I know. Give my friends their rooms." "Alright. Room 25 and 26. Upstairs. Michel! Take these two up to their rooms!" "Absolutely not. They are cretins." "Yes, they know. Go, Michel." Michel began to grumble in French. "I'm going to Luke's. Watch the desk." Lorelai walked out the door. "So, that's the mom." Josh asked. "Yeah." Alec said, "She's hot. And she has lots of energy." Josh added, "And she hates you." "Rory wants us to get along, so we deal with each other." "What's Luke's?" "My uncle's diner. We'll eat there tonight. Rory and Lorelai go by at least three times a day, twice for meals, and more for coffee stops a day. You should see them drink coffee." The guys went into their rooms.  
  
Rory sat dejectedly at the counter. "Luke, I need coffee." "What's wrong, Rory?" "Jess's friends hate me." "No one could hate you." "They do." "Aw, Rory, I'm sure they don't." Rory sighed. Lorelai came bouncing in. "Coffee, Snuffy." "No." "Luke." He poured her a cup. "I met Jess's friend today. Happy bunch." Lorelai commented. "They hate me." "Rory..." "They do. They hate me." "I think someone needs to play bagel hockey." "Oooo, fun. But Luke won't let us." "Who cares? He's in the back anyways." Lorelai snuck behind the counter and got out a bagel. She place the napkin holders into little goals. "You ready, Babe." The diner patrons were watching with interest. "Ready." They each had a condiment bottle, Lorelai with ketchup, Rory with mustard. They hit the bagel back and forth on the counter. Luke came back to the front. "LORELAI! This is an eating establishment." "Ooo, four syllables for Luke. He should get points for that." Rory laughed as she shot the bagel across the counter into Lorelai's goal. Rory threw her arms in the air and did a little dance. "One for Mariano!!!!!" Lorelai countered back and scored her own while Rory did her dance. "One for Gilmore!" Lorelai did her dance. The two girls laughed, loudly. Neither noticed the bell ringing, or the entering of the three boys. "Stop it!" Luke demanded. "No, Lukey, this is fun." Rory begged. "Please, Lukey. We've been dying to do this for a long time. Bagel hockey is fun. Oh! You're jealous you can't play. Here, you can be on my team." "Hey! That won't be fair! It'll be two against one!" "Too bad for you, Rory." Luke grumbled, "No, it won't matter, because I am not playing! Neither are you!" Both Rory and Lorelai turned their baby blues onto Luke. Luke shook his head. "Don't. Don't. Fine!" Lorelai and Rory cheered. They played back and forth, back and forth. Alec and Josh were about to say something, but Jess stopped them. He liked watching Rory, when she was doing something crazy or just reading a book. But this was by far, one of the most interesting things she'd done in a while. He smiled briefly as she scored another one on Lorelai. "5 for Mariano! I win! I win! I win!" Rory did her happy dance, chanting I win over and over and over. "You can stop that, Rory! You don't have to rub it in. I demand a rematch. And this time Luke will play on my team!" "Still not fair. Besides, I WON!" She was spinning around, at the amusement of most. Jess started to laugh. He couldn't stop himself. The diner patrons turned to see where the laughter was coming from. From Jess? They were shocked. Rory stopped dancing to find Jess and his friends staring at her and her mother. Rory began to blush furiously. Jess kept laughing. "That was great. I'm so glad you won..." "Bagel hockey." "Bagel hockey, of course. How could I not know that?" Rory smiled a little. Lorelai turned to Jess, "She cheated. I think it should be Luke and me against her." Rory shook her head. "Nope. I won! And besides, it's time for a coffee refill. Luke!" "No. Absolutely not. You just played bagel hockey on my bar and you think I am going to give you more coffee. It's evident that you have way to much caffiene in your system." Lorelai and Rory glanced at each other. Rory asked sweetly, "So, Luke, have you gotten your tux yet?" Lorelai snuck behind the counter and poured four cups, two for her and two for Rory. Luke saw them with their steaming mugs. "How did you..." "Years of practice, Lucas." Lorelai answered. "The usual?" Luke sighed. "Yep." "Who're your friends, Jess?" "Alec and Josh, Uncle Luke." The three nodded and Luke grunted. "What do you guys want?" "Burgers for all of us." "I'll bring the food out in a sec. You could help, Jess." "Could, but won't." Rory shot Jess a glance. "Oh, wait, I was wrong. I'm on my way right now to help you out, Uncle Luke." Jess replied sarcastically. He slowly slid out of the booth. Rory smiled and blew him a kiss. He groaned as he followed Luke back into the kitchen. 


	15. Trouble Again?

Disclaimer first chapter.  
  
Trouble Again? Chapter 15  
  
Jess, Alec, and Josh were in Josh's room. They sat, staring. Alec sighed, "This place is like walking onto a Barney set." "Yeah. I know." "Why would you ever come back here willingly?" "Rory was here." "So?" "I wanted to be where she was." Josh shook his head. "I thought we swore we would never get hitched, after our parents marriages. Marriage is ugly." "No, it isn't. It's amazing. Rory is amazing." "Dude, you are so whipped." "I know." "Why do you even like her? She seems so boring." "She's not. She is far from boring. She does the most insane things, all the time. Half the time, it doesn't even make sense what she's doing. She participates in all of the crazy town events. She's smart. She's beautiful. She's fun. She understands. She loves everyone and everything. It's weird, really. I've never seen anyone like her before." "Whatever." "I want you to like her. She wants you to like her." Alec nodded, "She's alright. She just seems to goody goody." "That's part of her. You know, she and her mom have this uncanny relationship. Her mom had her when she was 16 and then she ran away from home. They lived in a potting shed for a while. The two are so close and they rarely ever fought. Rory just kind of went along with whatever Lorelai did. But Lorelai hated me, and Rory wouldn't hate me. Rory kept talking to me, even thought Lorelai didn't really like it. And then we eloped. And her mom still hates me and tried to get us to get it annulled. But Rory wouldn't. She stayed with me. She had never really defied anyone on anything before. It tore her up, fighting with her mom. Everything is okay now." Josh shook his head, "Whatever. They seem weird to me. Bagel hockey? I mean, who even thinks of stuff like that." Jess smiled. "Lorelai and Rory." They fell silent again. Finally, Josh said, "Let's get out of here. Go do something." Jess, remembering Rory's words, "There's no where to go. The 24 hour mini- mart closed 20 minutes ago." Alec looked at Jess, "It's not a 24 hour minimart if it closes." "Maybe one of the porcelin unicorn stores are open. We have twelve stores devoted entirely to selling porcelian unicorns." "Oh, my gosh. I hate this town! Isn't there like a liquor store somewhere?" "No." "What about a grocery store?" "There's Doose's. It might still be open. But Taylor is crazy. He hates me, too. But I guess we can go check it out." "Let's go!" The three boys started towards Doose's.  
  
The guys scanned the aisles. Josh picked up a pack of cigarettes and stuck them inside his coat. Alec grabbed three bottles of beer and handed them out to each of them. Jess shook his head. Alec then took a couple of candy bars and stuck them in his pocket. Taylor was watching them. Jess said quietly, "Hey, guys, put this stuff up. We can't take this stuff. Taylor knows. He always does. Even if he has no hard evidence, he'll tell the entire town. And we'll get in trouble." "So?" "That would be a bad thing." "What has happened to you, J?" "I grew up." The two stared at Jess. Slowly, they put things back. They left Doose's in a hurry, going to back to the Inn.  
  
Rory was at home, watching a movie. She had to admit it wasn't nearly as fun to watch movies without Lorelai. She was waiting for Jess to come home. He finally did around 1:30. "Hey, Angel. Sorry I got in so late." His eyes were darting around the room and he was blinking rapidly. "It's okay. Jess. Jess, look at me." Jess complied, fixing his brown eyes on to her face. "You didn't get into any trouble, did you?" "No." "Alright. Your friends don't like me." Jess kissed her bare shoulder. "Of course they do." "No, they don't like me." "You're different then what they expected. You're sweet and nice and innocent, not exactly the type for Jess Mariano?" "But..." "You're too good for me. I know that, they know that. They're just surprised." "I love you, Jess. I'm not too good for you. Remember, we're equal in this." "I know. My life has never been this good. I'm afraid it will all come crashing down." "It won't. Together forever." "Right." He kissed her forehead. "They'll warm up on you. Just give them a few days." "Alright." 


	16. Bachelor Parties

Disclaimer first chapter. and second chapter. and third chapter. and fourth chapter ;P  
  
Bachelor? Parties Chapter 16  
  
It was the day before the big day. Lane, Paris, Louise, and Madeline kidnapped Rory for a bachelorette party. "You guys, I'm not a bachelorette. I'm already married." "Jess is having a bachelor party. Tristin is throwing it." "Great. They'll probably have strippers jumping out of cakes as we speak." Rory complained. "As far as we know, that's wrong. They're just...oh, I am not telling." Louise informed. They pulled up in front of the Crap Shack. Lorelai, Sookie, Emily, Drella, Miss Patty, Babette, and Sherry were already there. "Does your Mom know what we're doing, Lane?" Lane snickered. "Yeah, right. She thinks we are having a sleepover with Bible study and rice cakes for snacks." Rory giggled, "Right. We always have sleepovers like that." "Hello, girls." Sookie giggled, "We haven't done since my wedding." "You and Jackson happy, Sook?" Rory asked. "Yeah. I haven't told him, but I'm pregnant." More cheers sounded through the house. "Wow, that's great, Sookie!" "Thanks." The girls put their pajamas on and stretched out in front of the television.  
  
Tristin had picked Jess up and drove him to a club. "Where are we going?" "The hottest club in Hartford. I got us some fake I.D.'s." Josh and Alec already had them. "Great." Luke, Morey, Andrew, Christopher, and Jackson were already waiting inside. Jess shifted uncomfortably. He didn't really know any of them besides Alec and Josh. Alec leaned over. "Wow, this club is for rich people. Look at all the stuff! Who's loaded?" "Tristin. He's one of Rory's friends from Chilton." "How does Miss Thang have money to go to a private school?" Jess glared at Alec. "Her grandparents." Jess nodded to Richard, who had just come in the door. "Chistopher! You came!" Richard said, delighted. "I wouldn't miss my little girl's wedding." "How's business?" "Booming as usual." Josh smirked to Jess, "Man, he likes the guy who knocked his daughter up way too much." "Josh..." "Sorry, sorry." Richard stopped in front of Jess. "Hello, Jess." "Hey." "I don't like you." "I know." "But for some reason, my granddaughter likes you." "I should hope so." "Excuse me?" "Nothing." "I want to give you no illusions that I might like you in the future, but I feel that I should extend an olive branch, so to speak, for Rory's sake." "Okay." "Rory mentioned to me you like to read. Perhaps your one redeeming quality. She says you really enjoy Hemingway. So, here is a gift for you. I'm giving you this olive branch." "A Farewell to Arms, first edition. Thanks, Grandpa." "Don't call me that. I am Mr. Gilmore." Jess smirked. "How about Richard." "Fine." "Fine." Richard went back to Christopher. Josh looked at Jess. "Her family adores you." "Oh, yes. They are my biggest fan club. They are making buttons as we speak." "All we need is for her dad's parents to join the club. Will they be there tomorrow?" "No. Rory didn't even invite the Haydens. I've never heard her talk about them." Tristin came over. "Let's get this party started. Time to dance with the ladies." "I can't dance, Tristin. I'll practically be cheating on Rory." "This is your bachelor party. It's allowed." "But I'm not a bachelor." "Doesn't matter. C'mon, Jess." "Fine." The younger guys went to the dance floor and began to dance.  
  
Rory and the others were watching sappy romance movies and eating every junk food known to man. Lorelai had really outdone herself this time. The two continued their ritual of making up their own lines and repeating lines. Emily hadn't been to a sleepover in a very long time, so she found that she rather enjoyed it. Rory slipped into the kitchen, claiming to get more coffee. She picked up the phone and dialed it. "Jess?" He shouted back, "RORY!" "They kidnapped me!" They both said at the same time. The two laughed. "We're having a sleepover." "We're at a club. Everyone wants me to dance, but I feel bad. I don't want to dance without you." "Dance, Dodger. Pretend we aren't already married. And dance as much as you want, because this will be the last time you can, without me." "I guess." "Rea..." Lane grabbed the phone and said quickly, "No talking to the groom. Bye Jess." Lane hung up. "Lane!" "Rory! Get back in there. NOW!" Rory reluctantly went back into the living room.  
  
Rory, Paris, Louise, Madeline, Lane and Lorelai were on their way to the salon. Emily had left early and Sookie was on her way to fix the cake. "This is fun." "Definitely." Their nails were painted and hair fixed. Rory had requested a French twist with baby's breath in her hair. Soon they were on their way to the Gilmore house to dress. 


	17. Threats

Disclaimer first chapter.  
  
Threats Chapter 17  
  
Chris knocked on Josh's door at the Inn. Alec answered, disheveled and slightly hungover. They had raided the mini-bar the night before. "Hi. I'm looking for Jess." "You're the babe's Dad." Christopher glared and was about to give a speech when Jess came to the door. "Mr. Hayden?" "Christopher." "Do you need something?" "We need to have a talk." "Great. Sound like fun." "Walk with me." Jess stepped into the hallway. They began down the stairs and headed towards Luke's. "Rory loves you a lot. I know you are already married, but I never got a chance to say any of this. I love my little girl. I haven't been the greatest father to her, but I love her. Now it's your job to take care of her. And you better or I will break every single bone in your body." Jess nodded. "I love Rory, too. I won't hurt her." Jess entered Luke's.  
  
Luke pulled Jess upstairs. "I think I should give you a speech, since your parents aren't here. I'm proud of you, Jess. You graduated and now you're marrying. And you are marrying Rory, who is almost like a daughter to me. And if you hurt her, I swear, I will not hestitate to hurt you, even if you are family." "Uncle Luke?' "What." He answered gruffly. "I love Rory so much. I will not hurt her. And thanks. For taking me in and, uh, not giving up on me." Luke nodded, both uncomfortable at the emotion. "I've got to get back to the Inn and get ready. See ya later." Luke stepped aside and Jess left for the Inn.  
  
Luke brought several cups of coffee to the Gilmore house. Lorelai answered the door. She was already dressed in her dress. "Wow, you look, um, beautiful, Lorelai." "Thanks, Diner Man. When are you putting on your tux?" "At the last possible moment. I brought coffee." "We love you forever. I would give you my firstborn, but Jess already stole her. Girls! Coffee!" "I brought extra for you and Rory." "Smart man. Now out! We are getting ready and unless you want to end up with make up on for the wedding, you should get out now." She shut the door and handed the coffee to the girls.  
  
Jess stumbled in the door. "We have to get ready, guys." Tristin came out of the bathroom in a tux and blue cumberbund and tie. "Let's have a chat, Jess." Jess sighed, loudly. "Another threat." "Rory adores you. You had better not hurt my little Mary, or I will come after you and cause you to have a long and painful death. That is after, the rest get through with you." "Mary?" Alec asked. "Stay out of it." Tristin demanded. Josh stepped forward, "You just threatened our friend. We will not stay out of it!" "Josh, it's okay." Jess said. Alec, finally understanding, spoke, "Oh! Like the Virgin Mary, right?" Jess shook his head, sarcastically, "Good job, Alec. C'mon. We need to get ready." Jess began to shave. 


	18. Mushiness

Disclaimer first chapter.  
  
  
  
Mushiness Chapter 18  
  
Rory was in her dress. Lorelai helped her put on her veil. It was long, with flowers sewn all over the edge. Rory's veil was actually the first Lorelai's. On her throat was the pearl necklace Christopher had bought Lorelai for her graduation from business school. Rory's garter was blue. Louise and Madeline were already at the lake. Luke and Chistopher came into the house. Luke hugged Rory. "You're gorgeous, Rory." "Thanks." "I want you to know that I look to you as a daughter. You are an amazing girl!" "Thank you, Luke. You've been like a father to me, my provider, my protector. Thanks." Luke's eyes were glistening. "I have to go, uh, do my best man stuff and get to the chuppah." Luke left the Gilmore house. Chirstopher took Rory's hand. "Rory, you are beautiful. I love you, Sweetheart. I am so proud of you and I am glad your mom had you." "I love you, Daddy." Chistopher kissed the top of her head. The small group headed down to the lake.  
  
The chuppah was decorated with blue twall and pink carnations. Blue scented candles lined the bridge and pink rose petals were scattered all along it. The seats were on on side of the embankment. Jess stood tall with Father Destin and Luke. Josh and Alec filed in. Tristin seated Emily and Richard followed behind. Since Liz wasn't there, that was the end of the family. Tristin took his seat. All of Stars Hollow was there and a few people from Chilton, including Max. Josh and Alec were the only two from New York, besides Father Destin. Lorelai walked down the aisle, then Lane, then Paris. Rory appeared between the trees, Christopher by her side. The wedding march began, Rory and Chris walked down the bridge. Everyone gasped when they saw how beautiful Rory was. Jess began to uncharacteristically smile. Father Destin asked, "Who gives this girl to the man?" "Her mother and I do." Christopher replied. He winked at Rory and put her hand in Jess's. Rory smiled from beneath her veil. "Does anyone have reason to say these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony?" Silence fell over the crowd. "Go ahead, Jess." Jess started his own vows, once again, "Rory, I love you, with all of my heart and soul. You changed me, you make me better. With one look, everything in my screwed up world seems alright. One touch and my life seems worth living. You do this to me. I need you and I don't ever want to lose you. You and I, we are together. You've stood by me when no one else did, defended me when I didn't deserve it. You believe in me, you think I can be better. And all I want to do is please you, make you proud, make you happy. I want to be yours forever. I want to be your family and you mine. I promise I will spend my entire life to help you, love you, honor you, and cherish you." Rory had tears in her eyes. She cleared her throat. "Wow. Jess, before you, there was a part of me that was missing. I had a great life, but it was missing you. I found the last piece to complete my life. I need you, I love you. I want to be with you forever. You support me through everything, listen to me when I need to talk, love me when I don't feel like talking. You know what I feel before I do. You are so special to me. You complete me. I love you and I promise I'll always help you, love you, cherish you, be proud of you. You're my family, you've just joined a huge family, the Gilmores, Haydens, the entire Stars Hollow community. You're not alone. You never will be again." Rory smirked. Jess whispered, "Is that a threat?" "You bet." Lorelai wiped away her tears. Father Destin smiled. "The rings please." Lorelai and Luke stepped forward. "Repeat after me, Jess. With this ring, I thee wed." "With this ring, I thee wed." "Rory, repeat, with this ring, I thee wed." "With this ring, I thee wed." The two slid their rings down their fingers. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You can kiss your bride, Jess." Jess carefully moved the veil and took Rory in his arms. "You're mine again." "Forever." He kissed her carefully, sweetly, tenderly. The kiss continued and the guests laughed. Rory finally pulled away. Father Destin called out, "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jess Daniel Mariano!" Jess took Rory's hand and they walked down the bridge together, the sun setting in the back ground.  
  
Luke and Lorelai linked arms and began to walk away. Lorelai smiled, "My baby is officially married and before me." Luke patted her hand. "Uh, Lorelai." "Yeah?" "I really like this." "What? Weddings? I thought you hated weddings, thought they were stupid." "No. You and I walking down an aisle together. Us together, period." "Lucas Danes, are you saying that you like me?" Lorelai taunted. Luke grunted. "No, I'm saying that I love you and I have for the last 10 years. After you stopped calling me Duke, I was yours." Lorelai began to beam. "I love you, too, Duke." Luke sighed as they headed to the Inn. 


	19. Reception

Disclaimer first chapter.  
  
Reception Chapter 19  
  
The Inn was all decorated with pink and blue. Sookie had outdone herself with the food. A huge cake decorated with blue flowers, white icing, and pink ribbon frosting was all over it. On top was a gazebo with two figures inside. The guests took their seats at their assigned tables. Rory and Jess cut the cake and fed each other. Soon the guests were lining up for the food. Sherri was in front of the line with Christopher and Rachel. Someone tapped Rory gently on the shoulder. She whirled around. "Mia! You came! I didn't think you were going to be able to make it!" "And miss one of my girl's weddings? I made some arrangements and here I am. I never would have put you and Lucas's nephew together, but I am very happy for you Rory. You too, Jess. You have quite a girl here. I remember when she was a tiny tyke dressed up in her fairy costume, talking to the weeping willows." Jess cocked his eyebrows. "Mia..." Rory pleaded. Mia smiled. "Now, you two need to go dance!" A slow song started to play. "The first dance for the newly married again couple!" Lane called out. Jess pulled Rory into his arms. They were in the center of the crowd. Rory wrapped her arms around Jess's neck, his snaking around her waist. Their foreheads touched. Jess looked into her blue eyes and she stared into his brown one. "I love you so much, Rory." "I love you too, Jess." Jess leaned down and nibbled on Rory's bottom lip. She kissed him sweetly. The guests smiled. Lane cried out, "Okay! Everyone else, get out there and shake it!" Lorelai looked pleadingly at Luke. He shook his head, but she held out her hand. Slowly, he pulled her to him. Soon they were swaying. Rory nudged Jess and nodded to the couple. Jess smiled. Chris and Sherri were dancing. Babette and Morey, Jackson and Sookie were dancing, along with Miss Patty and Tristin. Miss Patty had cornered Tristin, poor guy, and now he was dancing with her. Andrew asked Louise to dance, Louise agreeing because she was bored. Paris and Madeline were left with Madeline. Taylor, Bootsy, and Kirk stared out at the crowd, wishing someone would dance with them.  
  
Dean even graced the reception with his delightful presence. "Hello, Rory, Jess." He called out angrily. Rory stopped talking to Babette and turned towards his voice. Jess tightened his hold on Rory. He asked, "What do you want, Frankenstein?" "I just wanted to congratulate you on your joyous wedding. You can just imagine my happiness when I heard about it." "Get out of here, Bag Boy." "Oh, no. I want to stay and enjoy the party. Lorelai always knew how to throw a great party." "Dean, please, leave. You are making a fool of yourself." Rory begged. "I am! You made a fool of me. I loved you and you just crushed my heart. You broke up with me because of this punk. I hate him. How could you marry him?" "Get out of here, Dean. You will not ruin this for Rory!" Jess threatened. "Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about?" Dean taunted. "You may be ten feet tall, but I'm faster and tougher than you." Dean turned to Rory. "How could you do this to me? I really don't understand you, slut." Jess went at him, but Rory grabbed his arm. Tristin, Josh, and Alec were on Dean, pulling him out of the Inn. Tristin smirked at Dean. "I've always wanted to do this, Bag Boy." "Oh, you didn't get here either, Dristin!" "You will not come back here again!" Tristin, Josh and Alec went back inside. Soon Madeline and Tristin, Paris and Alec, and Louise and Josh were dancing. The rest of the reception continued uninterrupted.  
  
The limo drove up to the Inn. Rory stood on a chair. She yelled, "Time to throw the bouquet! Get ready, girls!" Rory tossed it behind her and Lorelai caught it. Miss Patty shouted out, "I think it was rigged!" Lorelai and Rory hugged. Over Rory's shoulder, Lorelai winked at Luke, who looked away uncomfortably. Jess sat Rory on a chair and lifted up her skirt. His hands slowly went up her leg and slid the garter down, his eyes never leaving Rory. He flung it behind him and it landed in Luke's hands. Jess smiled tauntingly, "Oh, lookie here! Luke and Lorelai are the next to be married. Conveniant." The rest of Stars Hollow laughed, but Luke shook his head. "This whole practice is pathetic. There is no way that who will be married next is determined by catching a bouquet or a garter." Rory grinned. "It's tradition, Lukey. It's time to go to the airport." "Anxious to start the honeymoon?" "Oh, yeah. I want you right now." Jess smirked. The people had rose petals and were ready to throw them. Rory hugged and Lorelai and Christopher. "I love you, guys! Thanks! Bye, Grandma, Grandpa." Rory hugged Luke too. She whispered, quietly, "I love you, too, Lukey. You're the greatest. And it's okay if you date my mom." Luke nodded briefly. Rory and Jess ran to the limo in a shower of rose petals. 


	20. Beginning the Honeymoon

Disclaimer first chapter.  
  
AN: First, I would like to thank everyone for your replies. There are 5 more chapters in the story, this is 20-25. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this. And I would also like to apologize about the set up of this on ff.net. On my computer it is in paragraph form, changing lines when people speak. So I do not know why it is showing up like one huge paragraph on ff.net. If someone can tell me how to fix it, I will gladly, but I do apologize. I know it makes it harder to read. And if you want to try reading it where the paragraphs do show up correctly, go to stars- hollow.net A wonderful fanfiction site by Jenna.  
  
Beginning the Honeymoon Chapter 20  
  
They arrived at the airport a little late. Jess and Rory went running to the check-in counter, checked in their luggage, and went sprinting to the gate. They were on the plane in no time and were soon taking off. Jess moved the arm rest up and Rory was snuggled into him. He requested a blanket for her and wrapped her up. She yawned. "Boy, wedding plans are tiresome. Weddings even more so." "Tell me about it. But this honeymoon will be great." "Fun!" "I was accepted into New York University. They were one of the few that actually looked at me." "So you will be going back to New York?" "Yeah." "Do you think it will be okay, you returning to your old stomping grounds?" "I'll be fine. It'll be different, being in college. I won't be near my old place anyways. Besides, I have you to keep me in line." "I'm going to miss you so much." He showered her with kisses. "Um, excuse me. Chicken or beef?" Jess looked up flushed and Rory was blushing prettily. "I guess chicken." "Me too." Rory opened the box. "Ew. What is this stuff?" "Chicken...I guess." Rory giggled. "I want Luke's." "Sorry. I don't carry around a mini grill in my pocket." "Just as long as you always have a never ending supply of coffee." Jess smiled. Rory sighed and picked at the food. She slowly drifted off to sleep in Jess's arms. The stewardess smiled and some of the passengers watched them. Rory head was right below Jess's chin and his head was tilted on top of it. Both had small smiled playing on their lips. "They have got to be honeymooning." One person commented. The plane ride itself was fairly uneventful.  
  
Jess and Rory arrived at the Hilton Wiakaloa and they stood in the lobby in awe. There was a huge fountain, a tra, and a mote running through the entire hotel. Jess walked up to the desk. "Jess Mariano to check in. I have reservations." "Yes, we have you right here, Mr. Mariano. Congratulations on your recent marriage." Jess nodded and handed the concierge the credit card. The concierge returned the card and gave him two key cards. "You're in the Fahaleai building. Just get on the tram or the boat and it will take you to the building. Here is a map, a list of restaurants, and a lei. Here is one for your beautiful wife. Welcome to Hilo, Hawaii." Jess nodded once more. Rory smiled, "Thanks." She put her lei on happily. Jess threaded his arm around Rory and they walked to a boat.  
  
"Wow!" Rory exclaimed. "Yeah, this place is amazing." Jess replied happily. "Totally perfect. C'mere, Mr. Mariano." She curved her finger and led him close to her. "It's weird to hear people calling me Mr. Mariano." "You think it's weird? I'm called Mrs. Mariano now. Totally different name." "I'm likin' the change." "It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Jess put his finger to his lips. "Shhh...I can hear the bells." Rory giggled as they finally closed the distance between their lips. 


	21. Shocks and Fights

Disclaimer first chapter.  
  
  
  
Shocks and Fights Chapter 21  
  
Rory and Jess had spent the rest of the afternoon in the pool. They chose to go to the hotel restaurant, instead of going somewhere else. They ordered and Jess took Rory's hand, pulling her to her feet. He pulled her to the dance floor. "I just want to hold you for a little while." Jess whispered as he put his arms around her. Rory smiled, "I think I can muster enough courage to dance with you for that specific reason." "This is good." They fell silent, kissing and dancing. Jess and Rory went back to their seats and waited for the food. A man brought the food out and Jess's jaw dropped open. The man stared at him with equal shock. Rory put her hand on Jess's arm. "Jess, what is it?" "Dad." The man replied, "Jess." Jess continued to stare. Rory looked between the two, clearly confused. "I'm surprised you recognized me, after all it's been 12 years." Jess replied bitterly. "Jess, I..." Jess stood up abruptly. "Don't even start." Rob tried again. "Jess, what are you doing here?" "You don't deserve to know. Just stay away from me." Jess screamed. He fled from the restaurant, Rory running after him.  
  
The hotel manager came storming over to Rob. "Mr. Grant, what on earth did you do to upset Mr. Mariano? He's on his honeymoon!" "Stay out of it, James." "What were you doing out of the kitchen anyways? You're a chef!" "We were short staffed, so I was helping out." "What did you say to Mr. Mariano?" "Hello, Son, it's been 12 years." "Son?" "Yeah. My real name is Rob Mariano. I left him and my ex-wife 12 years ago in New York. He's married, then?" "Yes. A girl named Lorelai. I advise you to avoid him at all costs, until he comes to you. I don't want you to lose your job." "I don't want to lose my son again." Rob took his apron off and left the restaurant.  
  
Jess opened the hotel door and Rory followed him in. He began to pace back and forth. Rory asked, "Jess, what can I do?" "Leave me alone." Rory went to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I can't leave you alone. It involves you. I want to be here for you." "Exactly, Rory! It has to do with me, not you!" "Whatever involves you affects me." "No, it doesn't. This is about me and my father! My wonderful 'father' who left me in New York with my screwed up Mother! He left without a word, no postcard ever came, no phone calls. Nothing. He was an irresponsible, uncaring jerk!" "Jess..." "Stay out of it, Rory." He turned away from her. "Don't do this, Jess. Don't push me away." She reached her arm out to him. He jerked away, opened the door, and slammed it shut. Rory reopened the door, calling down the hall, "Jess! I'm not going to let you do this alone! Jess!" But he was gone. Rory turned and collapsed on the bed.  
  
Rory dialed up her mother. The Gilmore answering maching picked up. Hi, It's Lorelai. My daughter is on her honeymoon in Hawaii, by the way Rory, bring me home something good. After you marrying rebel without a cause, I deserve it. Me, sure, I'm sadly still unmarried, but I still have a life. Leave me a message if you must. "Mom, I need to talk to you. Please pick up if you're there." Lorelai jerked the phone up. "Rory! I just found the phone. How's the honeymoon in paradise?" "Not so good. It was great until about 30 minutes ago." "What happened?" "Jess and I were at the hotel restaurant, eating and dancing. One of the chefs came out and Jess flipped out. It was his dad. The dad who left him when he was 6." "Wow." "And he's pulling away, Mom. I can feel it and it scares me." "Oh, Babe." "I've always been the one he confides in. We just had our first fight and he just left. He didn't say where he was going." "He has a lot to deal with Rory." "He's pushing me away. He can't do this alone. I want to help him, but I can't. He won't let me." "Rory, I don't know how to help you." "It's okay. I just wanted to tell someone. I'm going to get off. Tell everyone hi." "Babe..." "I love you, Mom." "I love you, too." Rory hung up. She collapsed into her pillows, crying. This was her first fight with Jess. Their first fight on their honeymoon! Rory got the box of Kleenex, laid on the bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Jess was strolling on the beach in the moonlight. He had just had his first semi-fight with Rory. He knew he had hurt her, the last thing he ever wanted to do, but he wasn't ready to talk about it. Jess knew he would make up with Rory. She was very forgiving, understanding. He just couldn't believe his dad was here. He hadn't seen his dad in twelve long years. Jess had never forgiven him for leaving. He knew Liz was screwed up, even when he was little. Rob had just disappeared. It had hurt him as a young boy and it hurt him still. The moment Rob hadn't come home, Jess had begun to put up his shield and slowly his attitude had evolved. Rory was the only one who hadn't paid attention to the attitude and ripped the shield from his heart. Rory was the only one he let in, even Rory knew that. It had always been that way. He sighed and headed back to the room.  
  
He opened the door and found Rory asleep, a box of Kleenex next to her. She looked so innocent, as usual, peacefulness surrounding her. Jess still couldn't believe he and Rory were together. He and Rory. It wasn't just him anymore. He changed into his shorts and crawled in next to Rory. He kissed her cheek softly. "Rory." She didn't move. "Angel." Nothing. Jess wrapped her up in the sheets and held her close. She nestled into his chest. "Jess?" "Mmm.." "Don't pull away from me. I need you. You need me. Stay with me." "Always." Rory draped her arm haphazardly across his chest and continued to sleep.  
  
Jess woke up to the sleeping form of his wife. He smiled and quietly picked up the phone. He ordered four cups of coffee and one cup of tea. Jess, not being a coffee drinker, wanted the tea. He told them to come on in, not to knock. Jess stroked Rory's hair and breathed in her comforting scent. Her breathing was steady, in and out. Just listening to her sleep made him feel better. The coffee was rolled in and Jess's eyes narrowed at the man who brought it. It was Rob. Jess tightened his arms around Rory. "She's beautiful." Rob commented. "Yeah, she is. What are you doing here?" Rob smiled. "Bringing you coffee and tea. But there's only two of you. Who's all this for?" "Coffee is for Rory. Tea is for me." "Four cups?" "She's a Gilmore, it's in their blood." As if on cue, Rory began to stir. "Dodger? Do I smell coffee?" "It's on your radar, I tell you." Rory turned, her hair tousled, one strap of her pajama's falling down her shoulder. Jess pulled the strap back up. Rory's eyes widened at the sight of Rob. "Oh! Uh, hello. My name is Rory Mariano. I'm Jess's wife." "It's nice to meet you. I'm Rob Mariano." The two stared akwardly at each other. Jess finally said, "You can leave now." "I want to talk to you, Jess. Explain things." "I'm on my honeymoon. I don't have time for you. You never had time for me." Rory put her hand on his arm. They stared into each others eyes and suddenly Rob felt like he was being left out of a conversation. Jess nodded reluctantly. "All right. But wait until I call you. Don't contact me, I'll contact you." Rob nodded, smiling slightly. "Okay. I'll be in the hotel kitchen." Rob left. Rory hugged Jess, then began to sip her coffee. "Do you want to talk yet?" "No." He stated simply. "Alright." Rory finished off her coffee. "C'mon. We get to swim with dolphins today." Jess smiled at her excitement and dragged himself out of bed. 


	22. Talks

Disclaimer first chapter.  
  
Talks Chapter 22  
  
They swam with the dolphins. It was a program set up by the hotel. The dolphins were in a pool and you were allowed to go out into the pool with a life jacket on and an instructor. Rory timidly pet one of them, slightly afraid of the animals. Rory smiled, thinking of what her mother would say right now. Rory could just see Lorelai saying excitedly, "I wonder if dolphins can understand me? EEEEEEEEE! Look! They get it!" Jess slipped up behind her. "What's that smile for?" "Nothing. Nothing at all." They got out of the small pool and walked to the beach.  
  
The sun was setting, the waves lapping at Rory and Jess's feet. He was holding her hand tightly. "I'll talk now." Rory turned her full attention on Jess. "I was so shocked to find my Dad here. I had given up hope of ever seeing him again. He wants to talk to me, Rory. I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if I do, I'm going to find out that I'm the reason he left. I've manage to dilude myself into believing that it's all Liz's fault." "I know it's hard, Jess." "You don't know. That's the thing. You have people who love you. Everyone loves you." Rory stopped walking and turned to him. "I've been lucky to have my mom, my grandparents, Luke, the town of Stars Hollow. I know that. But my dad was pretty much nonexistent in my life until I turned 16. It wasn't that he didn't love me, he was just busy. My Hayden grandparents hate me. I've met them twice. Once when I was born and one time with my mom, dad, and Gilmore grandparents. They see me as the mistake that held their son back from Princeton. They blame me and my mom. It's all our fault. To them, I am nothing but some illegitimate child who is a nuisance. They don't want to know me. I know it's not the same, but I do understand." "You're not a mistake, Angel." Rory gazed at the teal water. "I know. Neither are you." Jess took her in his arms and held her, both lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Jess met with Rob that night. Rory had disappeared. Jess guessed to read in one of the hammocks on the grounds. Rob came up to the room. "Hi, Jess." "Hi." Jess replied. Rob sat in the chair, "So, you're married." "To Rory Gilmore. She's 18, too, and amazing." "She seems to be. How did you meet her?" "She lives in Stars Hollow. Uncle Luke lives there. Liz sent me to live with him when I was 17. She couldn't deal with me getting into trouble. It interrupted her social life." Jess finished bitterly. Rob nodded. Both were quiet. Finally, Jess asked the question that had burning a hole in his brain. "Why did you leave?" "I couldn't deal with it anymore. Your mom was always drunk and out. I couldn't keep a job. I just left." "Without a good-bye." "I..." "I was six years old! I couldn't undersand why you never came home. I was so sure you would come back. You didn't call, you didn't even send me a post card. Just dropped off the face of the Earth." "I'm sorry, Jess. I know there's nothing I can do to change it, but I couldn't raise a kid." "Well, neither could Liz. I raised myself." "Jess, I was irresponsible. I couldn't take care of you, I couldn't take care of myself." "Right. You were more important than your own kid. It was a good thing I went to Luke. He's the closest thing to a Father I've ever had. Unfortunately, it was 17 years too late." "I'm sorry, Jess." "Yeah, right. It doesn't matter anymore. I have Rory. That's all that matters." "Did you graduate? Your mom and I married when we were 17. I never graduated." "I did." "Wow." "Yeah. I had to work at it, but I brought my grades up." "You were always a smart little boy." Jess looked away. "Dad, I think you should go now." Rob nodded. "Maybe you, me, and Rory can go out to eat sometime." "Maybe." Jess shut the door and awaited Rory's return.  
  
Jess had waited nearly an hour and Rory still hadn't returned. He figured she probably got caught up in her book. That would be just like her. He retrieved his own and began to search for Rory. He found her tranquilly rocking in a hammock, reading Oliver Twist. He glance at his own book and smiled. He walked quietly up to her and she jumped when he spoke. "Gosh! You're worse than Paris! Don't sneak up on me!" "Oh, so now you're comparing me with the slightly possessed Paris?" Rory grinned. "Whatcha need?" "I came to find you." He crawled into the hammock beside her. "I talked to my dad." "That's great." "I guess. He wants us to go to dinner with him." "How about tomorrow? I'd like to meet him, you know without my p.j.'s." "You look beautiful in anything you wear." "Liar. Now, I was just getting to the good part when you so rudely interrupted." "Well, excuse me. I bet I know which part." "Oh? What part am I on?" "The part where Oliver lives with his grandparents, even though they don't know they're related." "The exact place. How'd you know?" Jess opened his book. "It's the exact same place that I am in." Rory smiled as Jess started to read his own book, she soon commenced hers.  
  
Rory was getting ready for dinner. They were going to eat at the Restaurant on Kiluhua. Rory put on a short sleeved dress, some blue heels and pulled her hair half way up. "You look gorgeous." "Yes, I know. Are you ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be." Rory shook her head. "Okay. Let's go."  
  
The couple met Rob at 7. They sat down and ordered their food. Rory was already on her second cup of coffee. Rob was tired of the silence, so he broke it. "So, tell me how you guys fell in love." Rory and Jess exchanged adoring glances. "It all started when he moved to Stars Hollow. My mom invited him and Luke over for dinner. My mom's best friend was cooking and we wanted to show him that not everyone in Stars Hollow belonged in an insane asylum. Somehow, my mom believed that him coming over to our house would prove that. Anyways, Jess came in my room and saw all of my books. He said he didn't read very much and then wanted us to ditch dinner. I didn't. Jess stole a beer our of our fridge and went outside on the porch. My mom went out to talk to him, but he decided to be his usual charming self. He yelled at her. But then, a week later, I met up with him on the street. I found out he had stolen one of my books and written margin notes in it. Turns out that he read all the time. I named him Dodger then, from Oliver Twist. Jess was always playing pranks and doing these awful magic tricks." "She didn't like the magic tricks. Well, I was flunking out of my Junior year in high school, so Uncle Luke asked Rory to tutor me, so she tried. We went for a drive and I crashed her car. She fractured her wrist. I went back to New York after that." "Well, he never said goodbye and I missed him so much, so I cut school to go to New York. Then, by my mom's best friends wedding he had come back to Stars Hollow. Hey, you never told me why you came back." "You and Luke were the only two people in the world that cared about me. As much as I hated the Barney quality of the town, it had you. So, Rory kissed me at the wedding. She broke up with possessive Frankenstein later. We continued being friends and then we eloped. We graduated high school. Soon it's off to college. Rory's going to Harvard. I'm going to New York University." "Oh, that's a lovely story. You two seem to connect." Rob commented. "We do." "When are you leaving, Jess?" "In a couple of days." "I don't want to lose touch with you. I missed your high school graduation and both of your weddings. I don't want to miss your college graduatoin or seeing my grandkids." Rory choked a little. "Grandkids? Not in the near future." Rob laughed. "I don't expect it anytime soon." Jess squeezed Rory's knee under the table.  
  
The next two days were spent swimming, reading, shopping and going to a luau. Rory had bought Lorelai a ukelalei and Luke a beach hat. They also got Rachel and Lorelai a grass skirt and cowrie shell necklaces. Chistopher recieved a hawaiian c.d. and Sherri even got a little Hawaiian God statue. They were soon on their way home, much to their delight and despair. 


	23. Serenades

Disclaimer first chapter.  
  
Serenades Chapter 23  
  
Rory and Jess stopped at Luke's first. Rory gave Lorelai her gift and Jess gave Luke his gift. Lorelai immediately put on her skirt and hoppen on the bar with her ukelalei and began to sing and strum her guitar. "Aloha oui! Aloha oui!" Luke started yelling, "Lorelai, get off of my bar! People eat there!" Lorelai continued to sing and dance. "Rory, are you insane? Giving your mother that?!" Rory smiled. "Apparantly, I am, but I'm not the one you should be worried about." Rory nodded towards Lorelai, who was edging to the ledge of the bar. "Until we meet aaaaggggggaaaaaaiiiiiiinnnnnn AHHHHH!!!!!" Luke caught the falling Lorelai. He looked down at Lorelai in his arms. She was giggling. He put her fimly back on the ground, but still held her close. He inched closer to her lips and soon they met in a wild dance. Jess wrapped his own arms around his wife and they watched happily as the inevitable happened before them.  
  
Rory got up the next morning and attempted to make Jess breakfast. They were both leaving for college today. She wanted to surprise him. Her idea didn't work very well. First of all, she couldn't cook, but she decided it was the thought that counted. She took a tray into the bedroom and watched him sleeping. She studied his every expression, movements. He had a small smile on his lips. She grinned, putting the tray on the nighttable. She began to bounce on the bed. "What the...Rory." "I made you breakfast." He looked at the hard, black toast and runny eggs. "You know you shouldn't be playing in the kitchen." "Jess, I wanted to surprise you." "Thank you, baby." She started to kiss him. They leaned back. "After I get dressed, we can have a real breakfast." "Good, cuz I'm getting hungry. And there is no way I'm eating something that I actually made." Jess smirked and got up. 


	24. Good-byes

Disclaimer first chapter.  
  
Good-byes Chapter 24  
  
Rory and Jess drove to Luke's after packing up and taking one more look around their first house. Luke had actually put up a banner in the diner that said Goodbye, Rory, Good Riddance, Jess. Rory grinned at the sign. "Aw...Lukey." "Be quiet! Don't say anything." Rory looked around and saw that most of the town was in the diner. This was a make-shift farewell party. Lorelai came barreling in as Rory had started eating her chocolate chip pancakes. "What am I going to do without you, Mini-me?" "Um, you've lived without me for the last 5 1/2 months." "But you were still here. You're going to be all the way in Harvard." "We've been planning on this for the last 17 years of my life." "I know." "You can still pester Luke." "True." Luke standing behind her said, "Hey, no you can't!" Rory smiled. "I'll call you every night." "Promise?" "I promise." Lorelai hugged Rory. "I love you, Babe." "I love you, Mom." Richard and Emily walked in. "There's our favorite Harvard student. We brought you a present." "You did?" Emily nodded to the window, where a jaguar sat. "You got me a car!" "You need one now that you'll be in a big city." Rory jumped up and hugged them. "I love you guys." "We love you, Rory." Luke was next. "I'm going to miss you around here, kid. You're the only person who can understand and translate Lorelai." "You're pretty good at it." "Good luck." "Thanks, Luke." Rory and Jess strolled out to the jag.  
  
Jess put Rory's extra suitcases in the car. A moving van had been sent ahead with some furniture. Rory and Jess stared at each other. "I don't want to leave. I love this town. It means so much to me." "I know, Rory. You've been waiting for this chance your whole life." "I know. What am I going to do without you?" "You'll manage. But how will I live without you?" "You'll manage." They shared one of their secret smiles, the kind that you felt like you were missing something, if you were a third party. "I'm going to call you every day, Angel." "I'll email you at least four times a day." "I love you so much." "I love you, Jess. I'm going to mis you." "We're doing the right thing. I know it doesn't seem like it, but we are." Rory nodded to Jess. "Right. We'll visit on weekends." "And holidays." "We'll have summers together." "We'll make it." "We will." Jess embraced Rory and softly press his lips to hers. The entire diner was watching them. Rory was crying. Jess lifted his thumb up and wiped away her tears. "Don't cry, Angel." "Right. I'll see you soon, Dodger." "Soon." He helped Rory into the car. She put her hand on the window, Jess doing the same. Rory started the car. They mouthed I love you at the same time and then she was gone.  
  
Jess walked back into the diner. Everyone was watching him sympathetically. He sighed, "What are you looking at?" Jess stopped in front of Luke. "I should get going, too. Thanks for everything, Luke." "Don't lose touch. I'll...miss you around here." "Rory won't lose touch, so it isn't likely that I will." Luke nodded and hugged Jess. Jess turned towards Lorelai. "She'll be alright. I'll take care of her." Jess was gone then, too, in his own car. Lorelai turned to Luke, Jess's words just registering. "Wait, how can he take care of her if he's in New York." Luke smiled, shrugged and grunted. He began to walk into the backroom. Lorelai followed, "Come back here, Mr. You know something I don't. Tell me! Lucas! I'm going to withold kisses." "Just wait, Lorelai." "I'm not patient." "Tell me something I don't know." The banter continued as Lorelai tried to figure out Jess's words. 


	25. Hellos

Disclaimer first chapter. AN: I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading this. I'm sorry about the format. I hope you all enjoyed it. AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!  
  
Hellos Chapter 25  
  
Rory parked her car in front of her apartment. It was right off the Harvard campus. She checked in with the landlord and got the key to the apartment. She struggled with her two suitcases up to 5C. She opened the door and found candles lit all around the room. In the middle of the heart stood Jess. Rory dropped everything and ran to his open arms. "Jess! Are you really here?" "I am." "Why? I thought you had to register at NYU today." "I did, but I got late acceptance into Cambridge. I didn't want to get your hopes up when I applied, but I got the letter in July, so here I am." "I thought you were going to be in New York. Why didn't you tell me? You made me cry, Jess Daniel Mariano. You promised not to." "But I wanted to give you a good surprise." "You're a softy." "Shhh...don't tell anyone. No one else can know. You're special." "The chosen one?" "Oh, yes. I couldn't stay away for you for four years. I just couldn't. I applied to Cambridge and here I am. This is our apartment." "Wow. I'm so glad you're here." "That's a good thing." Jess began to nibble on her ear. Rory slammed the apartment door shut.  
  
FINIS! 


End file.
